Another Time but The Same Place
by kaylamarie2012
Summary: Edward left Bella during New Moon, and didn't come back, three years have passed and she is pushing through with the help of Jacob, she's happy again. Right?
1. One Year, Two Months, Three Days

**Hey everyone, well this is Chapter One, it is what would happen if the Cullen family hadn't came back at the end of New Moon. Bare with some of the details they will all be explained later in the story, don't panic! **

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

It has been 3 years since I have last seen Edward or any of the other Cullen's. In those three years I have broken down four hundred thirty two times, cried more than all of oceans, hyperventilated fifty-three times, and those went away, but each day I die more in more inside. Also in those three years I went to school online to be a teacher, I never wanted to be a teacher, but it seemed easy, I'm pretty sure that's what Charlie wanted anyway.

I will never again be put together, I am the boarder of a puzzle with all the insides in the trash, I was left on a shelf for no one, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't breathe, eat, sleep, everything I did do was zombie-like, I was in a trance.

After _he_ left I didn't just die, I was killed, murdered. No one knew how I felt, they thought they did because they saw me walking by in the halls or saw me driving to school one day, they saw me, what they didn't see was how alone I was, their minds made me look happier then I really was.

I tried everything to get over him, I wanted to die, but more than that I wanted him back. I knew that my hopes were false and my heart would forever stay broken.

Before I could catch myself tears were rolling down my face like a waterfall.

There was only one person who made me feel somewhat more human, Jacob Black, my best friend. He stood by me and watched me cry, offering a shoulder to cry on, he listened to my babbling and he cared about me more than almost anyone.

Graduating from high school wasn't something I remember, I don't want to remember, I don't want high school, and I want it all to go away, I want a re-play button.

One year, three months, twelve days.

That was how long it took me to see that Jacob was the only one that I would ever be able to talk to, he knew that _they _were vampires, he knew what they did, and he still wanted me. I knew that I would never love Jake like I did _Edw—him. _I knew he knew that.

No matter what my feelings were, he was still there for me.

After One year, three months, and thirteen days, I asked Jake on a "date". It was more of us walking on the beach talking, I didn't seem to be a zombie, but then again I wouldn't know because I can't read peoples mind to see what I look like.

I only knew one person who could do that.

And he was gone, I was trash, and he would never love me, I wasn't good enough, and the sad thing was I knew it.

_**One Year, Two Months, Three Days ago:**_

_I had stopped crying, all I was doing was watching Jacob, he loved me, and I knew it, he wouldn't leave me ever, and I knew it. So why it was so hard for me to love him I would never know. Maybe it was because my heart was with someone else or maybe it was another reason. I knew better then to think too long or the waterworks would start up again, I couldn't put him through that right now._

"_Jake, do you wanna go for a walk on La Push?" He jumped a little, I'm sure I sounded different because I wasn't talking in-between sobs, I'm sure I looked different because my face wasn't covered by tears, but I'm sure he didn't care about any of that, he was in love with me._

"_Are you sure? We could just stay here?" He didn't want to pressure me to get up, he knew that would never work, he had seen it first hand when Charlie tried._

"_Yeah, I-I think I am sure, it'll be good." Jacob made me smile when no one else could, he made to holes in my chest less like holes and more like pricks. _

_"Okay," I saw in his eyes he was wary, "I'll go grab the car."_

_Our walk was nice, I hadn't been outside since the funeral, and I hadn't been to the beach since jumping off the cliff to what I wanted as my death, six months prior, Jacob made sure that didn't happen, it was different, not different, just more of seen in a new light._

_I talked to him about things like food, the ocean, flowers, and well everything else expect for _him_._

_He talked about everything I talked about, and well cars, because still knew nothing about cars, and then he just asked one question, it wasn't simple but it wasn't complex._

"_Why?" It was one word that would take an eternity to answer._

"_I don't know. I think I saw the way you looked at me, and well I need to breathe, I saw how you looked at me, you looked terrified, and well, I've hurt a few people, I just can't hurt anymore. I need to breathe again." Even then I knew that he loved me, and that didn't stop me from loving him, it just wasn't the love he wanted._

_**One Year, Two Months, Three Days Later:**_

All of those feelings, my love of _him,_ my love for all of _them_, were shoved aside. I stopped believing that they were there; it was my amitriptyline, my antidepressant.

Even though the love that Jake shared with me wasn't what I actually needed it was the perfect companion to my amitriptyline, it took away anything that reminded me of them.

What brought me back to my horrible past, what made me remember things I mentally blocked out for my own sanity? Well that wasn't something that I thought about much, it was my twenty-first birthday, a birthday I never even wanted to see, at one point I wanted eighteen forever, then again most did, but I didn't have it, and most others didn't either.

_**Morning of September 13:**_

"Bella you need to get up." It was Jake, he walked into the room in sweatpants, which was actually not normal, normally it was just ripped out shorts, today was special to him, and it should be to me too, no birthday would ever make me happy.

"I will----tomorrow." I knew this wouldn't work, but I was sure going to try, I guess twenty-one was a big deal. I didn't know why.

"Bella-Bear, you're twenty one and well old Bill-ster isn't here, and well we are. You're twenty-freaking-one, now get up I have a surprise." He kissed the top of my head and handed my jeans and tank top over to me.

"Eh, fine, out, I need to change." He may love me but he was definitely not seeing me naked that was for sure.

"Come on no time to waste, I could you know help you get dressed, if you're not up to it." There was a smirk on his face and I knew that he was kidding.

"Okay, worst attempt ever. Now, out." I shoved him out of the room smiled to myself.

In the time I've lived at the Black's house I have mastered the art or being fake, if Charlie was still alive I wouldn't have to even live here, but it was for my safety and sanity that I was here. Charlie died when Victoria came back to kill me, I wasn't actually home though, I was at school, and well he was the closest thing to me, and she took him.

Jacob was at my house the next day packing my bags and forcing me into his house of the rez., even though I objected at first, I realized I needed to be close to Jake and well this was the easiest way, without him I would implode like a planet or star, he held me together long enough so I could breathe, even if it was only short gasps of air, I was still breathing.

"Okay, now you can come in." Literally before I was done talking Jacob was in the room.

"Bella what do you want to do today?" while he talked our hands became intertwined, even though his was like five times the size of mine it was nice, he made me safe, he wouldn't leave me, "We could swim, eat random gross food, maybe drink a little bit."

I smirked, I knew that alcohol wouldn't do much to him and well me, I knew from the not too distant past that I couldn't drink without being drunk, it didn't work out with my state of mind.

Whatever we did do today would be something that I would want, it didn't have to be safe or practical, Jacob would do anything for me, too bad I didn't return that fascination completely.

---

**Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed the story, it was a little difficult to write and some of the details won't fall into place until later, so keep reading! I definitely love reviews, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	2. Black Suit

**Hello everyone, I hope you all love the new chapter, don't forget to review it, it makes writing it feel well different then without reviews (if that makes sense, I hope it does).**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

"Jacob Black, are you suggesting that the drunk drink?!" I was laughing, I knew that I should celebrate my birthday, not for me but for Jake, he didn't get to have birthdays because he never got older.

Then was the pain that shot through my stomach, it was just pain, it was fire burning each place of my body, it was excruciating.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he looked at me with eyes of worry, he knew what happened and he knew not to say anything about it, "I was just kidding, we don't have to celebrate, really, it's just a birthday."

I knew that look, I redefined that look, and it was the look of sad.

"Jacob Black, we are too celebrating! We are going to----swim, eat random gross food, and well drinking is a maybe, you're not legal yet mister." Hell, he was probably a better drinker then me.

I smiled at him, and got up leading him downstairs to the small kitchen.

"Now, what are you eating for breakfast?" I looked at him with a smile and bright eyes, I knew that I wasn't all there, but he didn't, and he didn't need to know.

"Um? I don't know." He eyed my suspiciously, "Bells you hate cooking, like a lot, you've hated cooking for awhile."

I knew since when and so did he, he was just kind enough not to say anything.

"I'm from now on, going to look cooking, reading, talking, shopping, and being with people." Everything I had grown to avoid was now going to be my air.

"Um, okay Bells, how about we start one at a time?" I could see that he was going to have a hemorrhage if I didn't slow down.

"Okay how about we start with cooking, because I know that you're hungry, and well I guess I could eat." Jake was always hungry, and well I just didn't find anything to my liking.

"Mhm."He kept his eyes on me, "Bella, really are you okay?"

"Jake, I think I am. I just need to do something. You said it yourself, I'm twenty one, and well, I think it's time I stop dwelling on the past, and move on."

Each thing I said made my false choices sounds more and more amazing, and with each thing I said I knew that it was impossible to follow them , no matter what I did, I couldn't move on, he stole my heart.

"Okay," Jacob was hesitant, "Let's go to La Push and swim. Forget breakfast. We'll eat later, Billy is over at Sue's house and won't be home till late, I think he might like Sue; they've been spending a lot of time since Harry's death you know. And well we could have some people over, or we could just hang out with like a movie."

With each thing he said I knew that my false dreams of moving on weren't going to come true, the only reason I got up this morning was to make Jake happy, he didn't deserve to be unhappy.

"How about this," I walked to the island counter, "You choose."

His face grew into the biggest grin I've ever seen, something that shouldn't be possible practically.

"Awesome, let's start with swimming, then we'll order pizza." At this point I was game for anything that made him happy.

"Cool, let me go grab my suit." I ran up the stairs and got the black two-piece, it might be a little much for Jacob there, I don't think he's _that_ good at control.

I picked it up and smiled.

Wow, this is going to be an interesting birthday.

"Bella, let's go." Jacob had his car started and was waiting by the door.

"I don't think I should swim," he looked at me with questioning eyes and I smiled, "Well," I held up my black suit.

His smile grew bigger than any ocean, "I'll be good."

He better be good that's for sure.

"Okay." I smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

That was how things were with us, we loved each other, and it just wasn't the same type of love.

He was _in_ love with me and I just loved him, but that never stopped us from having our moments. We have kissed and well made out a few times, had our share of dates, but we definitely weren't together, I didn't think I'd ever be with someone again, they'd just end up leaving me in a forest crying, to be found by some guy you didn't know at the time.

Jacob grabbed my hand, and led me to the car, held open my door, then closed it lightly behind me, he was a gentleman. So was someone else I loved.

I shuddered internally so he didn't see it; I didn't want to ruin my birthday for him.

Hmm, well that was definitely something new. I almost laughed out loud at my thought.

Almost.

---

**Hey everyone, so this is Chapter Two, well I hope you enjoy, don't worry the Cullen's are coming. Deep Breath for all you Bella and Edward fans! (Please Breathe; I want you to be able to read Chapter Three)**

**I hope everyone enjoys.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	3. Wishes Don't Come True

**Well everyone, three chapters in one day, how awesome, I will definitely have the next chapter out today too. So don't panic! Don't forget Cullen fans breathe, the whole family will be here in chapter five at the latest.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

The beach was the same as I remembered it, without the blurred vision and crazed thoughts. So I guess it was actually pretty different.

It was still beautiful and it still brought back memories I had long wished forgotten, to bad wishes didn't come true.

"Jake, let's go swimming before it gets cold." The weather looked like it was turning, but I guess I couldn't know the future, with that thought I felt a shiver rush down my spine, I knew someone who could see the future, and that person had _left_ me without even a goodbye.

"I think you mean before you chicken out." He smiled at me and it made mu chest ache and heart throb, "I'll keep you warm and you know it."

I smiled at him, I loved him, just not like he loved me, it was actually sort of sad to see the way he looked at me, knowing that I would never return those looks or want to see into his soul. I just can't, I have one person that I would want to look at like that, and he didn't love me, he left me in a forest.

What type of person leaves someone crying in a forest?

Then an all too simple thought dawned on me, he wasn't human, he was cold and heartless, just like his words.

Even if I wanted to believe those thoughts, I knew that my mind would never betray my heart, it wasn't the type of person I was, I couldn't just all of the sudden forget my heart was there, it wasn't me.

That was something that I could never do, I would never forget _him_ or _them_.

"I know, let's swim." I grabbed Jake's hand and led him to the sand and rock beach and jumped into the water.

He was definitely a better swimmer then me which is probably just because he was stronger and bigger and well stronger.

Figures like everyone in my life is better than me, what type of person surrounds themselves with people that make them feel like crap?

Well that would be the one and only; me.

"Bella, be careful, gez are you trying to die," I felt his gaze become sharp as he looked at me, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't be silly, I know." I swam up to him and kissed him, it's not something that I actually loved to do, but it made me feel better, he wasn't going to leave me, he made that clear when he stuck by me for six hundred sixty days ((approx.)) before I actually asked him on a date.

"Well, Miss Swan, are you feeling generous?" He was holding me up in the water without any difficulty and I just laughed in his arms, I did love him, would Edward be mad at me for doing what he said and getting over him? Would he want this, would I want this?

Would he want this?

I know he does, He wants me to be human and love like a human, the day I met him it was impossible because I loved him, would he care if I liked the boy behind door two if door one was locked with no key?

Would I want this?

I just want to be happy again but it feels like an impossibility, it doesn't just feel it, I will never be truly happy. I just want to have Edward, but I need something. He just left me. When I thought about that, I knew my answer, I would do anything to escape my memory of the forest, if that meant being as close to happy as I could get without Edward then that was the new plan.

"I think I am feeling generous." I kissed him again.

He watched me slightly cautious but definitely wanting this to be me, "Well Bella Bear, I think we should eat and get a movie, because I'm pretty sure it's about to get cold."

"Mk," I kissed him once more, for now, and let him carry me to the shore so I could slip my tank on over my suit, "Thanks for getting me out of bed. I think I like today."

"I think I like today too." His body went all rigid and tense in less than one second.

Something or someone was here who definitely wasn't supposed to be.

---

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this new chapter, I am having a great time writing each chapter! Oh and also, the time range with like the days and months, yeah I worked it all out on a calculator, so **_**BAM! **_**It took some extra time. Just thought I'd let people know.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	4. Dreams of Lies and Love

**Hey everyone, this is the fourth chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it, don't forget to review it!**

---

"Jacob? Jacob? What is it, tell me?!" All that I had to do was look at Jacob and tell that I should be afraid.

"Honey can into the car and get down." He looked at me with stern and pleading eyes, "Now."

I quickly obeyed him, well most of the way, I made it to where I could see outside pretty easily by just shifting my head, I was still safe I mean there was no way anyone could see me, and there was where I was wrong, the only way someone couldn't see me was if they were human, but when Jake shifted I knew we weren't dealing with a human, it was worse.

"What are you doing here?" That was all Jacob said before turning into a wolf, it was amazing still to see it happen, I'm pretty sure I would be the one driving us home, I think that was one of my last pairs of pants.

With as much cockiness as possible a red-headed Victoria immerged from the woods that bordered the beach with death in every step and torture sparkling in her eyes.

I couldn't just hear Jacob growl, I felt it running through my blood, through each inch of my being.

"Well well pup." She made 'pup' pop, "I just have a little warning for your little friend over there, I just wanted to let her know, that well I'll be back, with maybe a few friends, and well the Cullen's oh yeah, rumor has it they're coming back too, something about they left something here."

Each word she said wasn't just a threat, it was my heart being shattered, I was not scared of her, I was scared of Edward, he didn't love me, I wasn't good enough for him, I would never be good enough for him.

"Yeah, and also, I wouldn't think about trying to get your pack to group up on me, I'm pretty sure it won't work, well actually I know if won't. You can try if you'd like." Then she was gone into the ocean swimming too far out for my eyes to see.

I watch as Jacob switched back to the boy I knew, then closed my eyes so he could put on a pair of shorts he ran and got from his trunk, then he came to my door and just stared and me for a few seconds.

Before I knew what I was doing I was crying hysterically, "I-I-," I couldn't get a full sentence out in between sobs so I settled for just one word, "H-Home?"

"Of course we'll go home, I won't let her anywhere near you, ever Bella, you're mine and I won't let her hurt you, ever." Before he got into the driver's seat he kissed the top of my head.

The whole way home was a blur, I was shaking more than I ever had and my vision was practically gone with how hard I was crying.

_Happy Birthday to me._

Before I could even fathom that we were home Jake was pulling me out of his car and caring me up to my room. I'm pretty sure I was shaking harder than he ever did, and that was definitely saying something about me, who cries harder than a werewolf shakes.

Then again, not all too many people know how hard a wolf shakes, so I guess that isn't a very good question.

When Jake set me down he turned to leave my room and I quickly found part of my voice, "St-stay p-p-ple-ase."

It was times like these when I would think how much easier it would be to love Jake, he wouldn't leave me, he just wouldn't, he loved me too much. I'm sure that if someone didn't have my heart with them I would be silly in love.

"Bells it's okay, it's okay honey. You'll be fine, we'll get through this, don't worry, I've got you, don't worry." That was all he said, all he needed to say, because at the time, I believed him, I knew he would keep me safe from Victoria, I also knew that even if he would try he couldn't keep me safe from Edward.

I don't think anything could.

I fell asleep like that, completely engulfed in my tears and my sadness, if I was lucky I could've had a dreamless night, then again, based on my life I was definitely not lucky at all.

_We were at my old High School, I was in the front of the room watching all the children work, something was off about all of them, and they all seemed different. Scarier, but the only thing that really scared me was five of the students that were sitting in the classroom._

_Rosalie._

_Emmett._

_Alice._

_Jasper._

_And him._

_They all promised me, well with the exception of Rosalie that I was there family._

_Emmett always said I was his little sister, he was my big brother and he just left me alone to face the world, you don't do that to family. He lied to me._

_Alice, we were best friends, not just that, I was her sister, I loved her and she made me laugh and happy. She told me she loved me, and then she left without even a goodbye, no letters no calls nothing, she just left._

_Jasper was there for me, we weren't the best of friends but he was there when I needed him, even though he might blame himself for what happened that night, I never would, and he was a brother to me. And he left me._

_Him. I loved him more then I needed air, he was my air, my sun, my stars, he was my everything. I just wasn't good enough for him, so he left. He left me in the forest crying, for god only knows how long, he told me I couldn't be his, everything he had ever said to me was a lie, each kiss and touch was all gone. He stopped loving me. He didn't even love me to begin with, he didn't want me, so he packed up his whole family—my family—and left me alone with no one. _

And I still loved each one of them; even in my dream I knew I loved them.

---

**Hey everyone, this is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed! **

**I hope that everyone reviews because well yeah, everyone loves reviews, tell me what you think, and well yeah that is pretty much self explanatory. Click that button.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	5. Growing Up?

**Hey everyone, this is the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it; I love reviews and am sort of sad I'm not getting many, so you guys need to review. Hope you like this chapter.**

---

Waking up has never been pleasant, for me especially, I wake every morning knowing that I wasn't good enough for him, I wake up knowing that no matter what I do he doesn't love me, he left me because I wasn't good enough.

Today waking up was different in a bad and good way; the bad was that I woke up knowing that I couldn't have him-same as always- and also I woke knowing that I had to get up and do something with my life or I would break down again, I couldn't do that to Jake. The good thing was that I was still alive, and even that didn't sound all too good, I knew sometime while I was living I would run into the Cullen family.

After waking up completely I completely took in my surroundings, I was in my room sleeping on my bed still in my swimsuit and tank top, Jacob was lying on the floor next to my bed snoring, I have no idea how I slept through that, how does anyone sleep through that?

Silently I got up, and shuffled myself around Jacob who took up a lot of my tiny room as it is, and worked my way over to my closet door.

Looking around in it, I had a lot of clothes that I had when I was eighteen, a lot of things Alice bought me and things that Reene sent me, all of which was still sitting in my practically untouched closet. I never got out of my pajamas, I was confined to many room for longer than anyone I knew, I just sat there.

Today was going to be my second day playing the _new_ Bella, I knew that playing someone I definitely wasn't, wasn't the best idea, but it made Jake happy, he was all I had left and there was no way I was going to lose him too.

I quickly slipped into some dark jeans and I white tank top then walked back over to Jake.

"Get up sleepy." I kissed him on the forehead and he shuffled a little bit.

"Five more minutes?" He asked groggily.

"Nope, some of Jake we're going out, up." I kissed him on the cheek then waited for even a little response.

"What will happen if I don't get up, do I get another kiss, maybe?" He was sleepy but I could tell he was getting up, with extreme effort.

"You're greedy; now get up before I don't ever give you a kiss." I sort of figured he'd get up at that, and I was definitely right.

"I'm up." He jumped up so high I thought his head was going to hit the roof.

All I did was laugh and watched him as he just stared at me; it was funny to see him so confused.

"Last one." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"For now." I smiled and laughed. I knew he was joking around so it wasn't something that I was going to freak out about.

He left my room and went to get dressed in his room one door over, and then he was standing in my doorway waiting for me to go downstairs with him.

"Okay breakfast." I went into the fridge and pulled up some orange juice and a muffin and set them on the island.

"The muffin is for you, I just want orange juice." That was all I had to say before the muffin was gone before my eyes.

"Jez, you're more like a pig than a wolf." He laughed and I just watched him, he was happy.

He was happy, and I was as happy as I could get given my _history_. Maybe I could be with Jake, he knows how I feel about _him_ and he doesn't care, he still wants me. It wouldn't be weird for us to date just, different, for him it would be the same, for me it would be like moving from Antarctica to the Bahamas.

"Thanks Bella thanks. Now what are you planning on doing today?" He looked at me with eyes of wonder and adoration, how could I not love him, he loved me more than anything, why couldn't I just make myself love him?

"We're gonna go to the grocery store in Forks, then I want to go and find a job, I haven't worked since I was eighteen, it's time I start again. I need to do something with my life, you said it yesterday, I'm twenty one, and I need to grow up now."

I'm sure to him I sounded like I was on some type of new medication, but I wasn't, well unless denial counted, but I was just starting to worry about him, he seemed happier when I was happy, I couldn't just make him sad because I had problems with a guy that left me three years ago.

"O-kay. Are you sure?" He was worrying about me; he was always too nice to me.

"Of course, what should I do? I have a teacher's degree and all that, but I really don't want to teach." I felt silly stressing over a job I didn't have yet.

"Bella, one step at a time, slow down." He looked at me with slightly nervous eyes, but underneath all the nerves I saw happiness and hope, "Let's start with groceries."

"Okay, Jez, we'll start with that, now get a shirt on and let's go." Hmm, I guess without a shirt he was cute, he looked way older than me too; I just want him to be happy.

"Okay fine." He said fake pouting.

"Go, or I'll go by myself." I knew this would get him moving, he probably didn't want me anywhere by myself, he'd think I'd drive off a cliff.

He'd jump in front of a car before he would let that happened.

---

**I was angry I couldn't get the Cullen's in this chapter, but I didn't want it too long.**

**So I pinky promise they'll be in the next chapter. Promise.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	6. Imagination Please

**Hey everyone, the Cullen's are sort of in this one, I keep finding more and more things I want to put in the chapters making it hard to stick to my point, sorry 'bout that.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

Car rides were normally slightly unpleasant, they brought back memories of _him_ and Charlie, both of whom I would never have again, I would see them in heaven, I knew I'd see _Ed-him _there because heaven is sometimes described as people and things you love, I love _him_ and Charlie, so heaven will be nice.

Thoughts of heaven weren't the best idea for me and they probably never would be, with my luck I'd have a heart attack or cardiac arrest.

"Jake, do you know what food we need?" I couldn't just let us sit here in Jake's car being uncomfortable.

The month after he left me, I got rid of my truck; I couldn't have it and not think of him, it was a mental impossibility. It would've driven me mad with self-wallowing and hate.

"We need well everything, the guys are coming over later today for a movie and food, which means we'll probably be grocery shopping again soon." He said the last bit with sarcasm and a smirk.

"Okay, well I'll cook; I used to cook all the time." Before I could continue I felt the way his face shifted due to my casual bring up of _them_, "What do you guys want?"

"Umm? If you want to cook, well you're a great cook we'll eat anything, pretty much literally." I laughed at this, they really did eat almost anything, they even eat raw meat too, like **fresh** raw meat, "Well then I'll make a homemade pizza, and I want a cake, and well I'll drink a glass of wine and you boys will have soda." I knew I'd have to have that in there somewhere, I might as well drink, and the fact of the matter is I've gone back to most everything else.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." I knew he'd say something like that.

"I'll be good now out of the car." We made it to the Forks grocery store in 20 minutes and to no surprise it was raining and very cold.

We both got out of the car and hurried inside to escape the pelting rain and cold breezes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver car pull into the parking lot, but I labeled it as my imagination.

"Jake grab a cart so you don't have to carry everything." I shoved him in that direction playfully.

"I would carry everything?" He rolled his eyes, "Okay-nah I'd make you do it."

"Hey, I've got something you want. Don't make me torture you." I kissed him lightly on the lips then grabbed the cart from him.

"Okay way past unfair, you can attack me, but I can't attack you without it being some weird illegal act?" I knew he was joking completely, but I pretend to be mad.

"Well in that case, you won't ever get any." I walked over towards the fruits and vegetables.

"Sorry-totally joking." He looked defeated.

"I still win." I picked up 12 ripe apples and a few things of salad.

Walking through the grocery store was…calming. It helped me clear my head and think about my future, I was sure to keep clear of my past, but the future was good, I needed to focus and move on. He didn't love me, he didn't want me, I had someone who did love me and want me, and I would barely give them the time of day.

"Bella what are you thinking about?" I almost fell over in the middle of the isle, he sounded too much like _him_.

"Nothing, just the future, you know normal stuff that a twenty one year old should." I was still trying to recuperate from his scary word phrasing.

Before he could say anything we heard some people behind us talking about the weirdest things.

"…_of course it's her!" A female said, quietly but still able to be heard._

"_Stop, it isn't, she moved on." The man said obviously in denial about something._

"Dude_ that is her, I can smell her. Just go say hi or something." A second man said._

"_STOP! She has moved on." I heard the fist man say back._

I could tell Jake heard there discussion, because he was tense walking by me, if I didn't know any better I'd think it was _them_.

"Hey Jacob, could grab some pizza sauce for today, I'm gonna grab some cereal." I needed cereal, Lucky Charms sounded amazing.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." He kissed me unexpectedly on the cheek and then walked off tense as ever.

I turned around to see Alice standing not to far back looking at a box of Captain Crunch, I almost feel down right then and there. I just walked past her like I saw nothing; I mean maybe my imagination was trying to send me back to a hysteric state.

I just wish I could watch where I was going, I slipped by a wet floor sign and was caught by something cold and hard, I didn't say anything I just got up and walked up with my cart like nothing had happened, but then I realized I needed cereal, it could definitely wait, there was no way I trusted myself not to cry.

"Bella?" I whipped my head around so quick it could've given me whiplash.

"Oh Jake thank god, I think I'm seeing things." He walked over to me and placed his arm around me softly and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's get food and get out Bella-Bear. I think it's time we go home." I knew that he knew something I didn't, he just wasn't telling me.

I felt like I was being watched, not just by Jacob, because when it came down to it, he always watched me, but by someone else. Not just some random person, someone familiar, someone like _them_.

I turned around to tell Jake I'll wait in the car and I met eyes with someone who I thought I'd never see again.

_Alice._

I just stopped dead in my tracks and let go of the cart, I felt like I as hypnotized, I couldn't look away, and here was the girl who said I was her _sister_ and her _best friend_ she left me, alone, in a forest, I know that she could've saved me.

She had three years to come back to Forks, three years to try to help me, but she didn't, she just stayed away.

They all stayed away.

I ran into Jacobs arms and held myself there so I wasn't reduced to tears in a public place.

"It's okay, Bella, we can leave. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Jake was always trying to help he was my rock, he kept me safe.

"N-no," I said inhaling sharply before continuing, "Let's finish shopping, then we can go," I looked into his eyes and took another slow breathe, "I'll be fine, just don't walk off, I don't want to fall."

"Okay, well then let's hurry, so we can get out, this place smells wrenched." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand with one of his and steered the cart with the other, leading the way around the store.

It was actually hard to believe I was older than him sometimes, he acted older than I did, more mature. He walked sturdy and didn't let little things bother him; he just laughed them off and kept walking. Sadly that reminded me of someone I used to know, it reminded me of my old family.

_Emmett._

---

**Well everyone, I am sad to say I'm not getting like any reviews, and it's sad, reviews are like my air, they keep me going…**

**So don't forget to review, I need to breathe. *gasp***

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	7. Down the Drain

**Here's the next chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Please read and review, it means a lot.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

I felt slightly calmer with Jake's arm around me, he kept telling me it was going to be okay, but I just didn't believe him, I just couldn't because I knew something was going to go wrong someday.

I would see _them_ and _they_ would see me, if that happened I would probably drive me car off a cliff.

We walked past the rum, and with the day I'm having that was definitely now on the shopping list, when I picked it up and placed it in the cart I felt Jakes reaction, he looked down at me.

To my surprise he shook his head in approval; he knew that I wasn't going to be able to go through this alone; rum was going to be my very best friend tonight—besides Jacob.

I nodded to him. The cart was so full that it someone touched things would probably fly in every direction so we made our way to the checkout stands.

I watched as the cashier eyed me up and down, thinking I was some lunatic, and at that moment he was defiantly right, I was crazy, I wanted to see things because things I was seeing shouldn't be there---but they were.

"Three hundred sixty two dollars and forty cents." I pulled out my ATM card, I hadn't used anything off of it in more than three years, so I knew I had that on there.

"Thank you-come again soon." The cashier said watching Jakes butt as we walked away, oddly enough, that didn't bother me, well at all.

I don't think anything would be bothering me for awhile.

"Bells, do you want me to drive?" He looked sincere.

"Um, no I got it. I need to keep my mind busy." I unhooked Jake's arm from my waist and walked to the driver's seat, by the time I was in he had packed the groceries in the trunk and been seated.

"Jez, you're fast." I smiled at him trying to reassure him I was fine, and I knew that it didn't work, but he played along.

"Thank you, it happens when you're a werewolf." He smiled, I loved how he was honest with me, it made me feel loved, "So do you still want to make dinner, I can just order pizzas, if you're not up to it."

I looked at Jake, "Nah, I got it, just because my day is a little _off_ doesn't mean I'm going to not do anything at all."

He shook his head slightly because he knew that if he wasn't in the car it would be flying off of the nearest cliff.

"Bella, slow down, you know what you saw, I know what you saw. You just need to slow down." I looked at him and tears filled my eyes and were threatening to spill over.

I looked at Jacob and knew that if he didn't start to drive I would hit something; tears were beginning to block all of my vision.

"C-can you dr-rive?" I was having a hard time even talking.

I pulled the car over on the freeway, which isn't actually a good idea, and moved across Jake and he slid into the driver's seat and took over the wheel.

The car ride was short then I thought it would be but honestly I just wanted to get inside and cook with a class of rum and Coca-Cola.

We got to the Blacks' house and Billy still wasn't there, neither Jake or I cared too much, he spent so much time over at Sues' that we wouldn't know if he moved into the place I smiled to myself.

"What's got you smiling Bells?" Jake looked at my smiling.

"I just realized Billy is like never hear, I thought it was sorta funny, I mean I never realized that before." He looked at me like it was obvious but he still smiled warmly.

"Yeah—he'll probably be living there soon." He was kidding but you could tell there was some underlying truth to the statement.

"We'll yeah, do you want help cook?" I looked at Jake and I half excepted him to say no.

"Well yeah, I want to learn to make a pizza." He sounded like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Awesome, grab out the flour and whatnot, and then call the guys and tell them food-l-be ready in like 45 minutes." Jacob did exactly that, I have to admit cooking with him made it seem more enjoyable, I didn't think about anything but what I was cooking, it made it easier to deal with the life outside this house.

I looked up at him, I knew what I wanted to do the second I put the pizza in the oven, "I want to cater, you know like be a caterer, they get to cook all the time, and they have others to help and all that jazz."

He looked at me and smiled, "Amazing, that would be amazing."

"Okay," Before I could finish talking the oven beeped—the pizza was done, "Well the guys have great timing the food just got done."

I heard the Quill and Embry's car pull up in the driveway and smiled, the cake would be out of the over in two minutes and then they could go at the food.

I wasn't hungry, it seemed like it would be awhile before I could eat regularly again, with everything that happened today it seems like it'd be a few years.

"Hey Jake," Embry's attention shifted to me, "Hey Bella, it's nice to see you up and about."

"Yeah, well there's pizza on the counter, and lots of it, I made like 6 pizzas and cake will be done soon." While talking I was pouring myself a drink and I'm sure that this was why when he saw the glass in my hand a small smile was trying to break through his lips.

"Thanks." Both boys jumped over to the counter and dung in, it was nice to see everyone having a good time together, I could see why Emily did all the cooking for them.

With mouths full they spoke and laughed, one of them, I don't know which, thru something at Jake when he laughed at them. I laughed along with them—I forgot about my drink that was placed in my hand, which wasn't something I would have normally done.

I looked down at my drink and thought deeply for a few seconds, I heard the room around me get silent but I thought it was just my imagination; I lifted my drink from the counter and poured it down the sink, same with the whole bottle of alcohol.

They stared at me with awe; I don't even think they realized that I was watching them too.

---

**Hey everyone. Well that is it for this chapter; I will have another of ASAP.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	8. Mrs Happy?

**Well everyone, your wait is over, it wasn't too much of a wait though to be truthful, here's the next chapter! I hope everyone loves it! Review and check out some of my other stories if you have time. It'd make my day.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

Quill and Embry were staring at me a jaws literally dropped and eyes bugging out of their head. Was I really _that_ bad?

I knew the answer to that—**yes**.

I coughed to get there attention and to get them to stop staring, Jacob was the only one to realize what was going on, he hit both of the boys on the head and they both jerked back to reality.

"Um, sorry Bella, it's just—yeah. I'm sorry" Quill looked really sorry.

"Me too, I didn't think—yeah, sorry." Embry looked awkward.

"You guys, its fine, I get it, I mean, I know what you guys thought, it's all good.

I did know what they thought; they thought I was going to never stop drinking and morning over my loss, they thought it would kill me. They didn't know I knew all that though, I once heard them talking to Jacob about it while they thought I was sleeping, I'm sure if they knew I knew they would probably turn red as a tomato.

"Well, let's watch some a movie." Jake didn't really ask it as a question; he just had a tone in there that implied an answer with opinion.

"Cool. Let's watch Catch Me If You Can, I haven't seen it in like forever." Quill was looking around to get a sense of approval.

We all agreed and walked the few steps into the living room, with all of us in there it was slightly cramped but it was still comfortable. Before the movie was half over I was asleep, I don't know if I was actually tired or if I just was not used to being awake, I slept through three years.

That's a long time for a human.

While I was asleep I felt Jake move me to my room but before he left he kissed my forehead and then Quill and Embry rushed into the room. Their voices were hushed but they were still stern and harsh, they were arguing about something but I was too deep in my sleep to make out the whole conversation.

"…_Jake you can't get attached…they're back in town…she'll go back" One of the boys said, it sounded like Embry._

"…_no…she loves me." That was definitely Jake._

"_Jake, I know you love her, dude, she may be getting better but that doesn't mean she loves you, she could just want you to be happy or something." This one was Quill—he knew exactly what I was doing, I internally cringed._

"_I don't care, I love her, nothing can change that, you guys just don't understand." Jake was getting mad, and I was beginning to get afraid for the other boys._

I shuffled a little bit so they knew I was waking up then slowly got up, and looked at them, they were all staring at me like I was a ghost, I mean it was my room.

"Um, yeah." That's all I could coherently say, I mean what was I supposed to say, I "didn't hear" any of the things they said.

"Well, Bella, I can't believe you fell asleep, jez." That was Embry; someday if this all got better I'd tell him not to act, but for now I'd play dumb.

"Well, I'm hungry. I didn't want pizza so yeah, do you guys want anything?" I could feel the emotions rolling off each of the boys as they stood in my now extremely cramped room.

"Nah, I think we filled up on pizza." Quill answered for everyone.

"Okay, well why don't you guys come downstairs, not to be rude, but um, this is my room, and well, yeah." I really didn't want to be rude, but really _my_ room.

I walked between the guys and grabbed Jake's hand and led him downstairs; I sensed shock when I was holding Jake's hand, not from Jake but from the others.

"Okay, well you guys it's getting late, I'm kicking you both out." Obviously Jake wasn't speaking to me, so Quill and Embry cleared out of the house and shifted, you could hear their clothes rip, Jake just looked at me with happiness emitting from everywhere.

"Well, hello happy. What's got you all perked up?" His mood swings were actually interesting; he could be being stern with his friends one minute and then really kind to me one second later.

If I weren't crazy I'd definitely classify him as a nut, but who was I to talk these days?

"Bella, you're happy. That's all I need to make me happy." Aww. How cute, I knew this was the way to make him happy.

Too bad, any happy feelings I had were completely phony—created by denial.

"Well Mr. Happy," I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm glad to help."

He gave me a crooked smile, sure it was cute, but it wasn't the face I wanted to see it on. That smile was Ed-_his_. Sure Jake was cute, nice, funny, loyal, kind, and my best friend, but something just wasn't right that made things work for us. Whatever was missing could be easily faked; I guess that was my life, fake, I would have to fake being in love with Jake. Sure it wouldn't be hard, it just wouldn't be true love, I had true love, and well I thought I did.

Before Jacob was able to respond to my sure to be heart wrenching kiss the phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Oh hi Billy." Jacob smiled at me and I smiled back.

I couldn't hear the other side of the line so I just waited patiently while Jake talked to Billy.

"Okay, I'll tell Bella, bye. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone then turned to me.

"Billy isn't coming home tonight-again-," I smiled slightly, wow; Billy still had it in him, "so he says we have to be good, that's verbatim." He laughed and I joined in, it was the friendship that was easy with Jake the romantic stuff was a little more difficult, it was never really there.

"Okay." I smiled and hoped Jake didn't all the sudden start to think like a guy.

He kissed me once on the forehead and then walked to the fridge and pulled up some ice cream. It was weird, like I wanted to be with Jake, he made me feel great, but I didn't at the same time.

There was a line of things that were okay and things that weren't, and I just didn't know that line, I loved Jake yes, but I still loved him too. I couldn't just move on from the love that I had, it wasn't possible. The line that I had mentally drawn just didn't seem to work with Jake, it was either I love him, or I love Edward.

I cringed to myself, I knew Jake saw he just didn't say anything, I had just done what I almost perfected after three long years…I broke a mental boundary set to help me breathe and not think about him, with this block down it was only a matter of time before my mind is in ruins.

---

**Hey everyone, well I hope you like it, I like reviews you know.**

**Well I loved writing this story, I don't know how I want Bella to officially meet the Cullen family, any suggestions would be great.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	9. Swimming through the Future

**Hey everyone, I hope you like surprises, because this chapter has a HUGE one, I don't know if I'll do it in other chapter I just figured it fit best here. I hope you like it.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

"Jake what do you want to do for the rest of the day? I don't want to just be lazy." I'm sure that he saw shocked really, but he controlled his emotions and just looked at me with a normal expression.

"How about another movie? As long as you don't fall asleep, because I don't think I can carry you back to your room again." He was joking about that last part but I looked at him in mock hurt.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" I laughed a little at the end of my sentence so it definitely wasn't very convincing.

"Well, I mean," he stopped and looked at me, "Bells I really can't call you fat, for two reasons; one you're a girl, two, you're like prefect."

I smiled and he smiled in return.

When I saw his crocked smile it reminded me of someone who once gave me that smile daily.

I knew what I wanted to do, and it definitely wasn't too late, but I wasn't going to ask just yet, because he definitely wouldn't want to go—at all. Jacob probably doesn't even want me in the same state as Edward.

I cringed again and he threw his head up and watched me worriedly.

"Bella are you okay?" He watched me for any movements.

"Yeah, I think I am." He still looked a little shaken up but I just let it go.

It was silent at first and I went to go place a DVD in the player, then sat down without asking if Jake wanted to watch one, I put in The Grudge, mainly because I hadn't seen it yet.

Jacob ran over to the remote and pressed pause and I looked at him with shock, "Umm, Jake, what the heck, I don't do that to you."

He smiled, "I know, but this is scary."

_Scary? Wow, he must really be planning something if that's all he said._

"Well, then let's go swimming over around La Push." I smiled I sort of figured that he was planning something like that.

"Yeah, okay but I only have that one suit." I looked at him and was just staring at me like he didn't know what the heck to say, then a smile broke off along his face

"Well, technically you don't have to wear a suit…" I laughed and then interrupted him.

"I think it's best if I wear a suit Jake, I'm pretty sure you're not that self-controlled." He laughed and put his arms behind his head without anything to say.

I thought about it for a minute then agreed and went to go get my suit. He was smiling like a fool when I came down in shorts and my swim suit top, "Stop staring and let's go I don't want to swim when it's dark out."

He was still smiling but he managed to speak, "Okay, I'll drive!"

Wow, something about this didn't feel all too great, I felt like Jake trying to be romantic on me, and it was different.

I walked out to the car and took a few deep breaths, I kept reminding myself that he didn't want me and Jake did, Jake was who I was in love with, Jake wanted me and I was going to let him have me, not in a too physical way though. (**A/N: I don't write lemons…sorry.**)

Even if this was what I wanted, it was what I had, and I was going to deal with it, I had no one else, and I know that may sound bad, but I'm sure Jacob knows how I feel, and if he's okay with it—I guess I am too.

By the time we got to the rocky part of the beach I was done thinking everything that was going through my head was about my future.

My future shouldn't be spend wallowing in self-pity, it should be spent with someone I love, even if it's not _true_ love, everyday people marry they love, not people they are _in_ love with. Why should my life be any different? Once in a life time people lose true love, and they just mope, I am not like other people, I'm in love with vampire and I love a werewolf, that doesn't mean I shouldn't marry someone just to not be alone.

I know for a fact some people marry so they don't have to be alone; would Jake hate me if I dated him so I wasn't alone anymore?

"Bella are you coming in the water or not?" Jake asked, interrupting the thoughts that were shooting through my head like deadly bullets.

"Yeah, I think I am."

This was my life, no matter how dull it sounded, I was Bella Swan, I was in love with Edward Cullen, but I forced myself with Jacob Black.

I wonder what someone would say if I put that on a resume?

I laughed and Jake looked at me with a funny glint of something unknown in his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I said as I let the water reach my belly button then dived in.

**ALICES POV**

I didn't actually eat food, but I felt a need to come to the Forks grocery store. Today was our first day back in town in three years, the whole family had come to live together, and Edward said that Bella has moved on, had a family, with children probably. Every time he speaks about Bella you can feel the room get more melancholy.

Edward took away my best friend—not only that—he took away my sister.

I will never fully forgive him for what he did, and he knew it when he left and he still knows it know, he killed our family, we are no longer happy together, everything is dark and cold. When the family met Bella something happened and it made our world bright and loving, filled with true friends.

Exactly one week ago we were planning on moving to Alaska to join Tanya and her family for awhile, then I had a vision of Bella, normally my visions of her were not like this, this one was different, I saw Bella in the grocery store on second with a man by her, the next her future was gone, all I saw was blackness and cold, I felt more alone then than I ever had, in my whole existence.

The pervious visions I had of Bella were not comforting to say the least, each one was the same but different, my wishes had been answered a year and a half ago when I stopped seeing Bella all together. It's not that I didn't actually want to see her, but I couldn't watch her future like this, it was always dead and cold—lifeless. I also couldn't let Edward see this or he would never forgive himself, he was already morning his loss, there was no way I could do this to him, he would die.

The first vision I got was the week after we left; I saw Bella in her room lying on her bed, with nothing, not even light was allowed in her room. I just assumed she was sick because I wasn't willing to believe that our families' absence had reduced her to that. The second was a year after we left—the day after her birthday—she was in a different room, she was lying on a new bed staring at the door, the sad thing was I was watching from the door, she was looking straight at me, with dead in her eyes, she was paler than anyone I'd ever seen, her normal eyes were full of love and passion, these emotions were gone in this Bella's eyes, they haunted me for weeks, her lips weren't red, they were grey like she was dead, but she was still breathing—only in short gasps. I watched in horror as I saw Bella dying in front of me, and there was nothing I could do, Edward never saw these visions, I wouldn't let him—ever.

One week ago I saw Bella with a cold black future, no future to be more specific, and I was not going to just let her die. It had been three years and one day; it was time to go back to the little town of Forks.

It wasn't hard to convince everyone to go back, I'm sure most of them wanted to go back in hopes of seeing Bella, Edward was different, he wouldn't listen to their thoughts, he insisted that she moved on, each time he tried to convince us that she wasn't going to be there our hopes only grew more.

We left our family back and just let her die for three years.

The grocery store was actually a scary place filled with gross and unappealing foods that looked like hell. I saw my vision unfolding in front of my eyes while I saw searching through the shelves trying to look human.

Edward and Emmett came up to me and saw Bella, with someone walking right beside her, I'm sure Jasper would have died with the emotions that were falling off each of our bodies; he stayed home with Esme and Carlisle so help them finish getting situated. I turned to Edward and watch as his expression underwent different emotions.

"Edward, you need to talk to her, her future is black Edward, black. That's why I got us here, I needed to save her, and she's my sister!" I needed Edward to save her, then I could have Bella back in my life, well everyone could her back.

"It's not her." He sounded sure on the matter, but I knew otherwise, it was her, and he was just hoping to an unknown god that it wasn't.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's her!" I needed him to do this one thing and he wasn't going to.

Finally Emmett intervened, "_Dude,_ that is her, I can smell her. Just go say hi or something."

Leave it to Emmett to earn a punch in the shoulder from Edward.

"No, she's happy, I can just tell. You guys both those people heard us, just let's go." Edward looked close to breaking down into tearless sobs.

"I can tell something going to happen while she's here; we'll leave after she does." Emmett nodded in agreement, obviously not wanting me to punch him as well.

The man Bella was with went to go grab pizza sauce for her and she turned around, our eyes met, but in those eyes wasn't the warm loving Bella I hoped so deeply to see. It was a cold and lifeless Bella—reduced to nothing more than a shell of a human.

She walked past me like I was a ghost or figment of her imagination, like I didn't exist.

Leave it to Bella to slip, not that much has changed, I watched in silent horror as Edward caught her, I wanted to see her turn around and hug him, then we walk out a happy family but instead she got up and walked away like nothing had happened, like she was seeing things.

The Bella we left was loving and kind; she wanted nothing more than to be with Edward forever. The Bella that our family created wasn't even a Bella, it was a shell of human life that didn't want to even be here. You could see it in her eyes she wanted to die; this man she was with kept her alive.

I'm sure that's what killed Edward the most.

---

**Hey everyone, this chapter was interesting to write because I threw Alice's POV in there, that as the surprise, I don't know if it counts as a surprise though. I'd love to hear what you think about the story so far, all reviews are appreciated**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	10. Visions of the Sadness

**Hey everyone, we're going to start off this chapter a little different than the others, I wanted to get a little bit more in on what the Cullen family has been up to.  
So I hope you enjoy.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

**Alice POV**

We watched as Bella left the grocery store, it was one of the hardest things for me to do, and I watched my sister leave behind her family, like they didn't exist.

Edward, Emmett, and I had a lot to talk about, well mainly Edward and I, but Emmett could sit in, and Edward needed to see my previous visions, he needed to see what happened to Bella when we left.

_Edward get Emmett and get to the car. Now._ I knew he could hear my thoughts and there was no point in speaking out loud, I think that I needed a minute to take in the fact that my Bella didn't want us anymore, if I opened my mouth it would either be to scream at Edward or break down into tearless sobs, more likely it would be both.

I walked out to the car at regular human speed and within seconds I was greeted by Edward climbing in the driver's seat and Emmett cramming into the back of the Volvo.

"Edward Cullen, I cannot believe what you did!" He flinched at the tone of my voice, I'm sure it was even louder inside my mind.

For a second I thought that Edward wasn't going to answer me, I thought he was just going to keep driving but he answered in a stern controlled voice that I definitely did not find appropriate for what we just saw.

"Alice, she is happy with him, he kissed her." I kind of hoped he hadn't seen that.

He laughed when he heard that though.

"Alice, she moved on just as I planned, we had our clean break. She is happy, carefree, and beautiful as ever." He was delusional if he actually thought that.

He laughed again and I gave him a stern look, which he immediately returned, only half serious.

"Edward okay well there's some visions I hid." I made sure not to actually think about them.

"Alice, do you realize that for me to not see them you'd be busy 24 hours a day? It's practically impossible." He looked at me and all I did was nod.

Before I was able to respond I had a series of three visions.

_One:_

_Bella was standing by a man on the beach, not touching, but close, she turned around and I saw her eyes, they were deader than that of a corpse, her hair was still pretty as ever, she looked better except her eyes, they showed the truth. It jumped forward a bit to what looked like later and she was sitting on the floor crying in the corner of her room. She wasn't looking up she was just crying, and then she reached over to under her bed and pulled out some rum and drank straight from the bottle. She was slowly dying on the inside, she was slowly killing herself, day by day, waking up-getting dressed-just to make people around her happy, but really if you looked into her soul you saw her, wanting to die right then._

_Two:_

_Bella was walking away from a car that I could only assume was hers, she walked slowly looking around her, each step she took seemed to relax her more and more. She saw Victoria standing at the top of a cliff that towered over the deep blue ocean and she was walking toward her with happiness gleaming in her eyes even though her death was now teen feet in front of her. Victoria watched her and laughed—_I thought Victoria was going to kill her_—Victoria motioned forward to the edge of the cliff. Bella looked up to say what was on her mind maybe something sad and depressing, but it wasn't, she said 'thank you'. Bella jumped with a smile on her face into the now thrashing ocean below her body was held under for longer than a human could survive._

_Three:_

_Bella was standing with Edward their hands were linked and she was looking at him with love and adoration, but her eyes were a weak comparison of his. The whole scene was different than the others, it was brighter, and all of the colors were luminescent and lovely. _

I turned over to Edward, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! I HATE YOU!"

Edward stopped the car on the side of the freeway that led to our home, opened his door and ran out.

_Fix this Edward, now!_ I know for sure that he heard my thoughts.

He was gone before either of us could protest though, Emmett looked at me with questioning eyes but I couldn't talk, I was crying silent sobs, maybe if I had kept crying at that rate a tear might show up.

---

**This whole chapter was in Alice's POV because it fit best, but to make up for it being shorter than some of the others, well the next one while be posted right after this. I spoil you guys I really do.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	11. Dreams of a Better Place

**Here's the next chapter, I hope to see everyone review, they keep me breathing.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

The water was cold and I immediately regretted jumping straight instead of inching my way in like I normally would. I swam slowly over to Jake, I could feel that he was warm even in the cold water, he was actually sort of lucky.

Then I rethought that statement, he was defiantly not lucky, he was a werewolf, he never aged, sure that had its up and downs but he had to share his mind with every one of the others too, there was no privacy whatsoever.

Jacob finished the swim over to me then fell under water, within a second he was a hundred feet away, it was amazing, and he continued to show off by swimming laps like that. I just watched in amazement, I only knew a few others who could do that.

While Jake was swimming I thought a lot about my future; I wanted to be normal Bella, not the Bella that should be in an institute, but I just can't be that girl, he left me too broken. Maybe I would be fine if I had Alice or another Cullen there to help me threw the time, but they all left, trying to be helpful to me, just made me want to die.

I wanted a new Bella, one that was confident, loving, happy, kind, smart, and not alone. I wanted to never be alone ever again. The one person who made me feel all of those things would live forever; I was just a toy that he threw away.

I shuddered and within two seconds Jake was by my side holding me up in the water.

I realized then how I was actually getting tired; I was trying to keep up with the supernatural too long.

Jake watched my eyes and I bore mine into his, before I could think I kissed him, it wasn't like the kisses that I had once shared, but it was a kiss that had some love hidden within.

He pulled back from me and smiled, "Let's jump."

I nodded I promised him once that I would jump with him, that was before my breakdown but after the Cullen's threw me away.

He helped pull me to the shore and held his hand around my waist while I walked with him to the middle jump, I knew that it wasn't as scary as the top, but as it is I'm scared, well except when it comes to the supernatural, at this point it all just seems _natural. _

"You ready?" Before we jumped I gave him a quick kiss and nodded in final agreement.

You would think that on the jump you wouldn't have time to think but that really isn't true, I was able to process my emotions faster and what I felt in general. I felt no fear, but I felt overwhelmed, I didn't feel safe even though I had Jake's arm around me, I felt danger.

_Danger,_ I promise him once three years ago I wouldn't get into any danger; I broke that promise, well many times. Everything I did was dangerous, just each in different ways. He broke his promises too so there was no need to feel guilty. He promised me forever, he didn't even give me half.

Also, while I was falling into the deep blue, I thought about my family, in my mind the sneered the term, they were not my family. They were nothing of the sorts, families don't do what they did, they left a kitten in the cold, without seconds thoughts I'm sure.

I was the Cullen families' _kitten_. That was all I ever was to any of them.

With each thought that passed through my brain I felt more and more pain, there was no getting around it.

I wanted to be normal, no werewolf friends, no vampire family, no dead dad, at least then I could have had Mike Newton; he was probably happy with kids even. I was alone forever.

I wasn't alone though, I had Jake, and from now on I was going to make him happy, that was the only good thing left I could do, the only thing I'd ever be able to do again. I cringed, lucky we were going to the jump or he would've been worried.

I didn't want Jacob as a lover; I wanted him as a brother. I wanted to be able to talk to him without things getting awkward; I just wanted a friend, and that was never good enough for him. Well he's going to get his wish because I can't be alone anymore, I need someone to hold me together, and since he left I've thought of Jake as glue.

When the water hitting you felt safe, cold, home, acceleration, and underneath all that there was fear; it was probably only there for me though.

I wish Jake would let me go and drown, I'm not ready to be grown up, and I don't want to grow up without _him_.

When our heads finally came back up from the water we same over to a small cave that was hidden underneath the Cliffside, it was beautiful, the light from outside reflected into the confined space making it brighter and there was writing on the walls, not graffiti, but writing, and it as all just beautiful.

I laid down on the smooth rocks floor and Jake sat down right next to me and stared intently into my eyes, it was cute the way he looked at me, it made me feel like the prettiest girl in the world, this was the only place I was wanted.

I liked the silent that was between us at that moment but the sun was setting and it was definitely time to go home.

I got up and slowly started to walk to the end of the cave so I could once again jump in the water and swim back and Jake followed behind just as silently. I decided that it wouldn't bother me that Jake was staring at my butt as I walked; my choice was to let myself love him as much as possible, he was okay with knowing I was broken, I might as well let him have me, some people like used toys, some people want them.

One man's trash is another man's treasure; I think that applies in my life quite well.

I let the ride home be silent I was thinking about my know newly crafted future.

I was going to be; dangerous, happy, and in love with Jake. That didn't sound too bad, well except maybe the being in love with Jake part—I wish me could be my brother, then these feelings would be illegal, that would definitely put a stop to them.

I smiled to myself and he took his eyes off the road and watched me; he gave me a warm smile in return that sent stabs off emotion through my blood.

Before my train of thought could send me to tears we got home, I was emotionally a wreck, everything I thought was off in a way I didn't know, and I would be happy one second and then be back to my depressed _normal_ self. I think that it was because I the happy I was showing on the outside was actually very fake, and my mind was the only place that I had to myself that I didn't need to lie, I was trying to lie to myself and it wasn't working even remotely.

I waited for Jacob to get to into the house so I could give him a goodnight kiss and then walked off to my room, even if it wasn't what I actually wanted right now it was the best I had, I actually wanted Edwards room, I had been in there once, it was nice and it felt like home, I doubt it would feel like that any longer though, now all it would do was make me burst into sobs and gasp for air that would never fully reach my lungs.

Sleep was something that helped, I couldn't feel, most of my pain went away until I started dreaming, the dreams were always the worst, they never went away; I couldn't control them, they left me in riveting pain on my bed until the alarm by my side goes off or I am woken up by someone. Even then I feel there effects on my body and brain, they haunt me, even when I don't realize it; they are haunting me.

_I was standing in my meadow, the meadow that I claimed as my own, Edward and I used to come here, sure bad things happened like meeting James and Laurent almost killing me but those things went away—well mostly._

_I walked forward to the center of my meadow, where the sun was shining, and there was a man crying, this man looked beautiful, he was hunched over his knees in what I knew was tearless sobs, I didn't hear much other than the sharp intake of breathe and the wind rustling the grass and flowers that were beneath me feet. _

_With each step I took the man looked more and more like Edward, it caused my heart to speed and my blood to boil, he left me, alone in a forest, nobody does that to people that they love._

_By the time I was in the center of the meadow I saw him looking at me—it was Edward. _

_He watched me and with each breath I took he flinched. I sat down across from him so I could look into his eyes and show him what he did. He left me with nothing, not even a family, they all left me._

"_Edward?" I cringed even in my dreams when I said the name, he too cringed, I'm sure I sounded pained and depressing._

"_Bella, this is not your place. It is mine; I showed it to you without thinking, this will never be your place. Why can't you just move on?" He said his last sentence with a demanding voice._

"_I can't move on Edward, I didn't go to college because if I leave I don't have you anymore, I can't just forget. I loved you, more than anything; I wanted you to have my soul. I can't just leave and move on with life, I need to know that you still exist, I refuse to live in a world that you don't. Your promises to me mean nothing now, you broke them all, each and every one, and I am now breaking your promises, I thought maybe you'd come back for me, and then it hit me, you just threw me away, not just you either, the rest of your family stepped on me as they left my life. They all left me alone because of you." I looked into his eyes with everything I could muster, "And I still love you."_

_He looked into my eyes with emotion unknown to me until that moment, "Bella, I love you." _

_That's when I was completely sure I was dreaming._

I awoke with tears coming down my face and my body shaking. The walls were closing in on me, and I could never get out, I was stuck broken forever, I couldn't just be fixed.

---

**Well, review, I will post another chapter ASAP, but it might take awhile. I definitely can't wait to see how everyone likes the story.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	12. Last Thoughts?

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it and reviews the story, they mean a lot to me.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

When I woke up in tears that night I learned that sleeping isn't the safest thing for me to do right now, I couldn't have reminders of him, each time I remembered something or saw something that reminded me of him I broke down; dreams were definitely not my friend.

I just wanted to forget, right?

No, I knew that I didn't want to forget, meeting the Cullen's was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I flinched once in more of a jerk matter.

I said it—Cullen.

Each barrier that I spent months putting up was crumbling down, smashing me in the head, and leaving me to die. Each time I thought of _them_ I hurt, it was a quick pain; it was an ongoing gut wrenching pain that wouldn't leave.

I quietly got up so that I couldn't fall back asleep and stalked my way downstairs into the living room, I could hear Jacob snoring from his room upstairs and I could feel that house wanting to collapse, but I knew it wouldn't give in.

The coach was comfortable, worn in from everyone we've had over, well everyone Jake's had over, and my so called family wouldn't even be allowed on the reservation. Quietly I turn the reading light on and pulled out a book I've read many times; Wuthering Heights, I hadn't read that book since they were in my life.

I remember one sunny day I actually went outside and laid on a blanket and read it, I didn't get too far into before I fell asleep though, it was still something that I remember, one of the few things I didn't block out.

I sent my book down after reading for a solid two hours and then sat on the couch thinking. I could fake being happy in front of people, but in my own mind I would always know that I was miserable. I would feel the emotions rushing through me every day of my life.

That actually sounded horrible to me, worse than anything I could think of.

By the time my train of thought became off track and was going to wreck in the memories of my past, I noticed that the light from outside was shining through the windows illuminating the whole downstairs.

I felt and heard Jake's snoring stop and then listened to him come straight downstairs, I was sure he knew I was here, with his werewolf nose he could smell me almost anywhere, it was actually sort of weird, you know, he could always smell you. It made me self-conscious at times.

"Hey Bells good morning." He spoke with a smile piercing through each word.

"Yeah, um, listen are you running patrols today? You know for Sam?" I'm sure he'd freak out when I told him what I was planning on doing.

"Well, yeah I was planning on it, with Victoria out there; we're not skimping on anything. We're going to keep our Bella safe." He said it like he was proud, but there was also a slightly worried undertone in his words.

"Okay, I was planning on going out. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to sit at home by yourself or anything." His eyes widened, and then he opened the fridge and started to poke around inside.

"Bella, I really don't think that is the best idea. I mean you don't know what's out there." I laughed humorlessly.

"Jake, I know better than any human what's out there. I believe I can handle myself, don't make me pull the "I'm older than you" card, because I will." I smiled hoping that this would break his tense mood a little bit.

He looked defeated, he knew that technically I could even move out and he couldn't stop me, although I wouldn't move out, I would diet he first day.

"Will you at least tell me where you going, in case I need to find you?"

"Well first I'm going on a hike, and then I might go to the store, maybe get some new books in Port Angels."

"Bella, a hike?" He looked like he wanted to laugh at me.

"Yeah Jacob, a hike." I said with an annoyed tone.

He could tell that I was annoyed, "Sorry I didn't mean to tense, I just didn't think you would hike—that's all."

"I get it, its fine. This hike is different, it's going to be my last time hiking it so, I thought today while it's sunny would be the best day." He looked at me with questioning eyes but I could tell that he wasn't going to push the subject anymore.

"Okay, well after breakfast I'm off to Sam, I'll be back around four tonight, so yeah. Be safe please." I walked over to him and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"I will. You try to be safe, please." He smiled and returned the kiss.

I walked out of the house, and over to my car, this was the last time I was ever going to see my meadow then I was going to forge a happy aura that would fool Jasper himself.

Jasper--another wall was broken down, I was breaking them down too quickly, with each thought that passed through my head I felt the pressure becoming too much.

**Jacob POV**

I was in love with Bella Swan.

She was getting better, I could see the light in her eyes, sometimes it wasn't there, but when it was, it was like she was my silver cord, I love her.

I got up this morning and felt happy, she is showing that she likes me, she's giving me kisses and hugs, holding my hand, I feel like she loves me. Even though she heard the Cullen's at the store the other day she just kept walking, she didn't walk over to them and cry and beg for her to take them, she walked with me. I was there holding her, not the leech.

They were filthy bloodsuckers. They didn't deserve her, I do, she's mine. She knows who I am--what I am--and she still loves me.

In the morning I normally check on Bella but this morning I heard he downstairs, she was sitting on the couch, just staring off into space, well then she looked at me. I don't even think that she knew how her smile made my heart swell, it made my knees weak.

That was hard to do.

"Hey Bells good morning." My smile was defiantly showing my words, I loved her, and she loved me.

"Yeah, um, listen are you running patrols today? You know for Sam?" What was she planning on doing?!

"Well, yeah I was planning on it, with Victoria out there; we're not skimping on anything. We're going to keep our Bella safe." I'm proud to keep her safe from harm's way, I won't let anything happen to her.

"Okay, I was planning on going out. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to sit at home by yourself or anything." Bella was going to go _out_. That probably was something I should be worried about but to hide my worry I just stuck my head in the fridge.

"Bella, I really don't think that is the best idea. I mean you don't know what's out there." Even her humorous laugh made my throat constrict and my breathing slow, she was so beautiful.

"Jake, I know better than any human what's out there. I believe I can handle myself, don't make me pull the "I'm older than you" card, because I will." I think that she knew her smile would make this situation easier to deal with, because it definitely did.

I knew I had lost, she was older than me, she was just telling me so that I didn't worry--which was sweet.

"Will you at least tell me where you going, in case I need to find you?"

"Well first I'm going on a hike, and then I might go to the store, maybe get some new books in Port Angels."

"Bella, a hike?" I was holding back a laugh.

"Yeah Jacob, a hike." She was clearly annoyed, it was now officially time for me to back off.

He could tell that I was annoyed, "Sorry I didn't mean to tense, I just didn't think you would hike—that's all."

"I get it, its fine. This hike is different, it's going to be my last time hiking it so, I thought today while it's sunny would be the best day." He looked at me with questioning eyes but I could tell that he wasn't going to push the subject anymore.

"Okay, well after breakfast I'm off to Sam, I'll be back around four tonight, so yeah. Be safe please." Bella gave me a kiss that reassured me in an instant.

"I will. You try to be safe, please." I gave her a last kiss for the morning, I felt like she was really starting to love me, like she was forgetting about _them_.

With that she was out of the house and in her car, driving away to god only knows where, part of me wanted to let her go, so she could be alone. The other part wanted to never let her go, to have her with me always.

After finishing my breakfast I ran out of the house and quickly shifted into my wolf form, letting my inner wolf take over.

I felt everyone around me talking and chatting about things that just seemed trivial.

_"Jake, we did talk about this, she could just be pretending." Quill was trying to be the voice of reason. _

_Eh._

_"No, she loves me, she's not going to go back to _them_." Even in my mind I managed to sneer the bloodsuckers that hurt Bella._

_We all felt Sam shift into his wolf then we heard his voice booming into each of our minds._

_"Everyone that is wolf right now is to report to my house immediately, I will explain while everyone is on their way." We all started running at top speed letting the wind rush through our fur._

_"As everyone knows, the Cullen clan is back in Forks for the time being, and Victoria is here to kill Bella, which we won't let happen, by any means. I think that it would be best to inform the Cullen's of this new development, but I will be taking input on this decision because this is something that will affect the whole pack. If we choose to have their help we will be working closely with one or more of their family." Sam had a authority in his voice that no person dared object to._

_I was too busy thinking about Bella to actually pay attention to what Sam was saying, I was remembering our kisses, which probably wasn't the best idea when you're sharing a mind with other people._

_"Jacob, focus now! Stop with all of the kissing and focus on keeping Bella alive long enough to get another kiss in!" I cringed._

_I really didn't want Bella hurt, but I really really didn't want to lose her to Edward, I knew that once she saw him she'd die on the inside._

_"I can't let Bella see the Cullen's she's just getting over them." I can't believe that was all I actually had to back up my opinion._

_"I know that, we can tell from your thoughts, which aren't pleasant, I really don't want to be thinking about kissing Bella for the next couple of hours." Embry was laughing and gasping for air._

_"Sorry." I actually wasn't and they all knew it._

_I was in love with Bella, and to keep her safe I would let the Cullen's know of Victoria's return, I just wouldn't let Bella know, and hopefully she wouldn't find out._

_Ever._

_The vote was everyone was for letting the Cullen's help, even though it wasn't our favorite idea we knew that Bella was part of the family, she belonged to us, she had her free will but we loved her. Our pack was going to keep her safe, befriend the enemy to keep her safe._

_After the decisions were made we decided that I was going to be the one to speak to the Cullen's. Well actually Sam decided, and I couldn't object._

_Sam quickly sent his orders to each person, everyone was running patrols, except me, I was going to the Cullen's, to talk to the family that killed Bella. _

---

**Hey everyone, this is probably the only chapter I am able to post this weekend, because I am at my father's house, and I don't get to bring the laptop here. Well I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**If you would like to hear what I would like the story to do then please message me, I want to take the story a certain way (due to change of mind), but I won't if the readers won't enjoy it in this story, I can just do it in a different story if that's the case.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	13. Last Words

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter, I hope that you all enjoy and review. They mean a lot to me.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

My life was going to get better, I wanted to get better, and I knew no matter what I did, it wasn't going to become better, I could try with all my might, but seeing the people that disowned me yesterday, sent me back to the days after my eighteenth birthday. I felt that pain the same then, the only difference is this time I had to cover it up for Jack.

Everything I was doing with the rest of my life was for Jake; I hope he realized no matter what I did, I would never be good enough for him. Someday he'd imprint and I'd be broken again, nothing could change that, it'd be the same pain over again, just in lower doses.

The drive to my meadow was one that I would never forget, it was filled with emotions that I tucked away in a drawer, they would never fully come out, I couldn't let them, someone would be able to feel my pain from a mile away, they'd feel it—even if they didn't know it was me.

I thought a lot about what I was doing going to a place that caused me so much pain; I was going because I needed a final closure, I couldn't keep going without some form of closure.

This wasn't closure, I learned that.

When I got there things looked different then they did years ago when I was young and in love. Everything looked dull and lifeless, I knew it wasn't the plants, it was me, I couldn't just see things the way I did then, and it hurt too much.

I'd never be okay.

"Okay Bella, you can do this." Talking to myself was a newer habit, to keep me grounded and in my own head and not as crazy.

Talking to myself defiantly proved I was crazy.

I walked off of the path, if I had taken that path those years ago I might've led a different life, one with less hurt, if I walked on the path all those years ago I would've never ever gone out with him. The path I was now following was the only one I knew, it was filled with roots and dirt, with trees and beauty along the way, the end result was beautiful but heartbreaking.

It took my breath away to see the place I claimed my own.

It was _my_ meadow, the meadow that cased pain and injury; the place that once brought me happiness more than any others now made my stomach rip open and my limbs feel broken.

"Okay Bella, you can do it." I looked up into the center of my meadow, there was someone sitting out in the center, weeping.

I walked forward even though I wanted nothing more than to turn around and run to Jake's arms crying, my body wouldn't move backwards, it continued to walk forward to the unknown man—that man wasn't unknown, I just wish it was.

I reached the man and sat down, he still hadn't acknowledged my presence here, he just kept weeping into his knees, just sitting there, gone in his own mind, lost from the rest of the world.

I didn't know what to do, I needed to help him, he needed someone, even if he didn't love me, it killed my heart to see him like this.

"Would you like any help?" I asked lightly, I didn't want him to run away.

He slowly looked up, I saw things in his eyes that should be murdered, they didn't belong in eyes that beautiful and compassionate.

"Bel-ella, wh-hat are y-y-you doing h-here?" He stuttered.

"This is my last time coming, please don't go, I can leave, it is getting late anyways." That was a lie, he knew as well as I did it wasn't actually getting too late.

He didn't look at me anymore, he banished me, wouldn't even look up.

I got up and walked over to the area that I came from, it was time to go. I'm done with them past, it just threw me away again, this time it burned what was left.

"Ed-d-wwa-rrd, I still love you. I'm going to make Jake happy now, I'm sorry I came back. This is your place, not mine. Be happy." I whispered, I knew me heard me, I felt the words linger in the air, they floated there, over to him. I just walked back to my car. I couldn't deal with any of this, there was no way.

I said my words to him, know it was Jake's turn to put the pieces together, he'd keep my forever, even with missing pieces, I knew he wouldn't throw me away just because I was broken.

I knew that if I turned around I would see a man that once loved—that I still loved—crying tearlessly, I knew it would break me. I couldn't be broken in front of him; I was supposed to be happy, this was all for him.

If I had my way I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be eight feet under with pretty words said by people that loved me who I could never truly love again, people who wanted me—that I couldn't want. I could try to be fixed and happy, but I knew that no matter what I did, I wasn't going anywhere, I just had to pretend, I had to be something that wasn't me. I had to be different—confident, happy, outgoing, brave, loud, funny, playful, I'd have to be someone that I could never be, and it just wasn't possible for me.

**Jacob POV**

_The Cullen's should die, I hate them for what they did to my Bella, and they should've died many years ago. _I made sure to shift into being a human again, I'm sure that they didn't want a mutt running into their house saying a vampire is trying to kill Bella.

There house wasn't far out of the way, I knew that they'd be there too. They'd all be sitting around the living room trying to be humans, trying to deny that they're monsters.

They made me sick; it wasn't just because it was practically programmed into me either.

They killed my Bella, everyday that first year I watched her die, her eyes would fade in and out, tears would fill her eyes and she'd close her eyes and count backwards, letting them leave without shedding. With each day that passed the pain got worse, not better. She could barely breathe, I could hear her stop breathing then she'd gasp for air, I could feel her heart beating off of normalcy, and nothing was right with her.

She was broken.

She let me put her together, everything I did was for her, I watched as light came to her eyes, her breathing came in breathes not gasps sporadically placed throughout her life.

I reached the Cullen household and walked to their door, I was going to say what was required and then head home to spend time with Bella.

Before I could knock someone was at the door was a slightly scared look pasted on her tiny face.

"Who are you? What are you?" the tiny bloodsucker was ahead of herself.

"Well Hello to you also. I am Jacob Black, and what I am something that you can know when I am done with the information I have been sent to give your family regarding someone you killed." I smiled and walked past her into the living area of their house.

That was just about the biggest television I had ever seen.

"We don't kill people. Let me call the family to order so you don't have repeat yourself." This girl seemed patient enough for a leech.

The family was in the room before I had time to draw another breath; they all watched me with wide eyes, except the oldest male, their _father._

"You probably heard I'm Jacob, I am a werewolf, the direct decedent of Ephraim Black, his flesh and blood. I have information regarding someone you killed."

The all looked at me like I was crazy.

I looked into their eyes, something wasn't there, I had seen them before this time, many years ago when I had spoken to Bella at prom. Then they each had a certain sparkle even I saw, now their eyes laid dormant, like there dead hearts.

"Well, someone you killed when you left is in danger." I watched as the petite girl who opened the front door ran from the room, followed by who I assumed was her mate, "Victoria, has come back for Bella, the pack is keeping Bella safe—she lives with me, we are like _family._" I said the word carefully so that they didn't get one idea over another.

"Oh my, we will be keeping Bella safe to, she should be here with us, so she is safe, I don't want to endanger your pack." The oldest man said. I now recognized him a Dr. Cullen.

"No," I barked, I immediately regretted using that tone, "sorry, no. I don't think that's a great idea, she can't come here, she just wouldn't be able. I will keep her safe, she doesn't even know that I'm here, I just think that you should be on alert."

I had yet to see Edward, the one who truly stabbed Bella and left her in the forest.

The female and her mate walked back into the room, both had sadness and pain radiating off of them.

"Jake, I can't see the future when you're with Bella, and it is dangerous. I need her here." This young girl was going to drive me crazy.

"No, she can't come here, she'd die. Literally, as it is she's barely alive." I sneered, "I'm sure your family and you already are aware of what happened. You guys killed her, she is dead, the Bella I have is just a shell and it's your faults for leaving. You are not getting to her."

I felt the sadness all around me; it was time for me to get out. I would cry for them if I didn't leave, I can't stand to be around them, but at this point I feel sorry for them.

All of them, including Edward—I think.

---

**I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter, I'm sorry it's so hard for me to update over the week, I'm very busy, I should be actually doing homework, but I thought this would be better. I was right.**

**I hope to see a lot of new reviews on this chapter.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	14. Walls Crash Down

**Here it is! I know everyone's been waiting, I hope to see some reviews, I have over a thousand people reading but only twenty reviews….hmmm.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

I felt the tears build up in my chocolate eyes, daring to spill over with the blink of an eye; they taunted me, showing me my weaknesses.

I felt my body giving up on me, it was threatening to break with each step I took, and it followed me, taunting me with my humanity.

I felt everything around me, my emotions came crashing down; with blows that could be fatal—if I weren't so used to them.

Walking to my car was harder than anything I had ever done, each step I took added more weight my body and caused my already sore muscles to spasm, I didn't really mind though, I was getting away, and I was making Jacob happy.

This was my life; when I thought about it like that I felt my chest crush down and my breathing halt, this wasn't my life, this was someone else's life, one that I had never wanted but got anyway.

My new life was going to be set the minute I saw my car.

There it was perched along the freeway awaiting me.

No.

My new life was going to be set the minute I started my car.

The second the engine ignited my mind faltered, I would keep bring up a later and later date until I finally died, there was no way I could just turn my life off and on, I couldn't be happy without Edward and all of the Cullen's, but I couldn't be happy knowing I caused Jake pain.

I felt my body warm as the hot air rushed through the car; my fingers became a little less numb, then my toes, followed by everything else. I was so worked up I had no idea that it was actually cold out.

I got half way to Jacob's house and I pulled my car over; I couldn't go into the house in the state I was in, it would kill Jake.

I sat there in utter silence, not even audibly breathing, letting my emotions be pulled away deep into my mind in a little black drawer, a tool that would come in handy for the rest of my half existence.

I shut off my car, and stared out into the forest to the left, it was filled with memories that I would now never let effect me again, I couldn't let them.

I just sat in my car parked on the side of the freeway thinking, and then I saw her, red hair running faster than I could ever dream, towards the home that housed the man that I would always love.

I pulled out my cell phone that Jake bought me and dialed a number I committed to memory the second I received, I dialed the Cullen family.

"Hello?" I took a sharp breath in, it was Esme, sweet and compassionate; my mother, well not anymore she wasn't.

"Es-sme, Victoria is on her way to your house, I saw her while I was driving to my house, I-I," I couldn't keep going, I stopped breathing.

There was shuffling on the other line, and if I had been breathing even a little I wouldn't have heard it.

Another person got onto the line and spoke, "We'll be right there."

He spoke too fast for me to respond with the "no" that I wanted to pass through my lips, it just wouldn't come out.

I was stuck waiting for the people who left me, I hope I had luck on my side because I couldn't live past tomorrow if this kept going, there was no way my heart could take them leaving again.

My mind left my body and I sat there emotionless, with no way of coming back to the present, except for a vampire jumping on the roof my car.

I let out a sure to be blood curdling scream and was quickly silence with a hand over my mouth.

"Gez Bells, you're gonna break a window." Emmett smiled at me, but I couldn't return it. I couldn't fell anything anymore, after my scream all emotion left me.

"Come on Bella, let's go." I'm pretty sure he caught on that I couldn't do anything; he just picked me up and ran at full vampire speed to the house that I dreaded seeing ever again.

Within seconds we were inside the house of my sad dead memories. I left nothing, I was numb completely, my thoughts were gone, my feelings broken, and my heart was shattered forever more.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here!" Alice squealed, normally I would pretend to be happy, and glad to see a old friend.

I just couldn't do it; I couldn't bring myself to believe that they were here.

Jasper turned to me, I felt him grow worried, but it didn't change my feelings even slightly.

"Bella, why are you covering up your feelings I can't feel anything from you?" He looked like he was guilty of something.

"I can't feel, I won't be able to feel for the rest of my life. I'm sorry." I smiled, it was phony and he definitely knew it, everyone else didn't realize how fake it was, but my emotions could never lie to him.

I got horrified looks from everyone in the room, which included Edward; he was sitting there on the couch not bothering to look up until I spoke.

"Bella, may I ask you why you can't feel?" I wanted to laugh at him; I couldn't feel because of what they did to me, they killed me.

"I can't feel because I choose not to. I don't feel because it would hurt, sorry." Immediately I saw expressions fade to sadness and regret, and then they all shifted back to normal at a sickening rate.

"Bella, Victoria is after you, and we would like you to stay here. We talked to Jacob Black—your friend—and he said that you might not be able to stay here, and well I think it's best." I'm sure he saw my expression go from a moderate pain to agony back to a black slate.

"Only if you wanted to though." I wanted to, but I couldn't be here physically.

"I do want to, but I think for Jacob's sake I should stay there." That was the worst answer ever, they wouldn't just let me walk off like that, even if they disliked me, they wouldn't let Victoria kill me—she was their fault.

"Jacob wants what's best for you Bella, not for him. It will just be for a few days three weeks at most, it is just so that you don't get hurt. We can't have you getting hurt." I almost laughed at this.

They did want me hurt? They hurt me more than Victoria could the day they left, I got nothing then, I was stabbed in the back by my so-called family.

"Look, I will stay, even though I don't think I want to anymore, but I will. Only if Jake is okay with it, he's the only family I have left." I watched as Esme suppressed a shudder not so successfully and as Alice cringed at my harsh words.

I watched each member of my ex-family and waited for them to speak.

First was Alice, "Bella, I'm going shopping online I'll buy you some clothes."

Alice never shopped online; it was something she said she'd only do when she was sad.

Then was Emmett, "Cool, I call pulling the pranks."

I would've laughed if I could; this situation was definitely not funny.

Rosalie was next, "Bella I will help set up a room."

She hated me; what happened?

Edward got up and walked away; if I had been able to walk I would've followed him to the end of the Earth.

Esme spoke words of love and Carlisle just watched me, not blinking or trying to act human, he just watched my eyes, looked me up and down and then shuddered while holding his wife securely.

"Bella, I need to feel your emotions or I can't sooth them, please let me feel them, you have to let them out." I looked at him; he wanted to help me be happy.

"Jasper, my emotions would severely hurt you, I don't think you understand, if I unleashed them you won't be able to sooth them, everyone will feel the pain. I can't do that to you guys, its fine, they're tucked away." I looked at my hands when I spoke, not self consciously just so I didn't meet the eyes that were watching me.

Edward re-entered the room and sat down, I wondered if I should let them feel all of this, they would know what happened to me.

Jasper watched me.

"Bella, I need to feel the emotions, if not then they will kill you." I shot my head up at him and drove my eyes into his.

"Jasper, I mean no disrespect, but I am already dead. To be living you need to have a soul, to be alive you need to breathe, I haven't had air in three years. Showing you my emotions will only because everyone pain, and I won't do it unless everyone agrees to just sit here, with you, so you don't get hurt." I named my terms and they were his to except or decline.

I watched as eyes shot to him, they all nodded, even Edwards.

Before I unlatched my drawer I spoke once more, I wouldn't be speaking again for awhile, "Two things, one I won't be speaking for awhile, you will see why, trust me. Two, Edward, try to not focus on my emotions—please."

I unlatched my drawers and screamed, this wasn't the normal pain, this was agony and torture, I was a true emotional freak.

I was blinded by tears within milli-seconds, I watched in horror as Jasper flew into a wall breaking it and flying into the dining area and a crash.

He and Edward were screaming in agony, if I could go back I wouldn't release those emotions, they were killing the ones who used to love me.

_Used to love me. _They didn't love me anymore; they were just trying to fix a mistake.

That mistake was me.

"Bella, stop please, it hurts, you need to stop. A human can't feel this it isn't possible!" Jasper was screaming and Alice was clutching him close.

Rosalie and Emmett were holding each other close crying no tears, they were crying for me, I needed to stop, I couldn't do this to them, it wasn't fair to release it on them.

I pulled back; I will never again release my emotions unless everyone knows that this is what will happen, they will never get better.

I stopped breathing and a heartbroken Carlisle watched in pain as I let my face contort and had myself pass out on the floor.

I woke up later to seven vampires sitting around me, clutching their mates, I was sitting by Edward, my head was lying right by him, and as much as I wanted to tell him my feelings I locked them away again, for any other time.

---

**Hey everyone, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took awhile to write, once again I should be doing homework, so much for Advanced English Two next year (eh, I wanted that class too).**

**I hope to see reviews, on this story and the new one I placed online, it is called Forgetting Goodbye.**

**I hope to see some fans reading that one too, I'll post next chapter ASAP.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	15. Enough to Make a Vampire Hurt

**Hey, well here it is—the next chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoys. Don't forget to review with your opinion and whatnot.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

All of the vampires stared at me with fear engraved into the chestnut eyes, watching me like a bomb that couldn't be destroyed—even by the vampires.

"Bella?" Rosalie was still clutching Emmett like life itself depended on it.

I looked down at my hands and listened to the uneven breathing of those around me come to a halt.

"Look I'm sorry, I told you, and you guys said you could do it, next time I won't do it. Even if you ask, I can't hurt you guys." I was close to tears again, and then I looked to Jasper.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I wish I could tone it down but I don't think you understand. I can't. It might become easier one day." I looked at him; watching a full grown vampire sitting with his head on his knees not breathing was a heart breaking site.

Alice looked at me, she saw my next move and beat me to it, I needed my room, and it was somewhere I could stay without worrying too much.

"Bella your room is upstairs, across from Edwards." Even though I shouldn't still cringe at the name I had no ability to stop, I cringed in a spasm way, and walked slowly into the room that would hold me prisoner.

The room was perfect for the old Bella, the one that loved Edward, who gave everyone a chance to be themselves without judging, even Mike Newton had his chance, of course he blew it by asking me out so many times, but he still had one.

I stalked over to my bed, barely inhaling the air, and sat down to think about my emotions, I needed to just let go, I had to get over it, he didn't love me, if he did he wouldn't have left me, he would have stopped me in the forest, he would be here right now, comforting a broken me.

But he wasn't, he was outside this room just sitting there on the couch listening to his family speak—probably about how to break the news that once Victoria is killed they leave me again—I wasn't going to get attached to a family who is leaving me.

No matter how much I wanted to run downstairs and kiss Edward with passion and lust, I wasn't going to, I was just going to fade into the backdrop while Victoria was being killed, then I would go with Jake and be happy as I could be—which at this point wasn't really possible.

I fell into a nightmare filled sleep, breathing in slow silent breathes, with images of love filled pain rushing through my mind.

**Edward POV**

We all felt them, the emotions that left her body screaming at us showing us how much pain we caused her, even Rosalie was trembling, clinging to Emmett for dear life itself.

I couldn't block out Jasper's thought even slightly, the pain he was collecting from Bella was too much for him, he just wasn't strong enough, I felt the pain through him, in his mind. It was screaming in our ears louder than anything.

It was killing us all.

_Stop her, Edward I can't do this, please calm her down, PLEASE._ Alice was cringing with each second that trickled by, she couldn't take the pain—no one could.

Everyone's thoughts were screaming.

Literally.

That was all they could do, none of them could think straight, they all thought in nothing more than pain-filled, life threatening screams that finished breaking my broken heart.

I turned my body to Jasper who was shaking on the floor, I whipped my head to Bella who was crying in the fetal position, all of the sudden she held her breath, letting unconsciousness elope her, she welcomed it with obviously open arms.

Everyone calmed down enough to stop screaming with their minds, it was instant pain relief, too bad that's not the pain I actually wanted relieved.

I moved to a spot on the couch and waited as Carlisle rushed to her side to check on her, I'm sure he was worried sick, actually I was more than sure, I felt it in his every though.

I heard her breathing even out a bit more, then her eyes opened to a family of vampires wishing that they could run away, they felt too much pain.

I drifted off into my own mind; thinking about everything I did to her, while Alice told Bella the room that would confine her, right across from my room, so I could listen to her sleep. Even if I couldn't be there with her I'd always be watching to keep her safe.

After Bella was out of earshot we stayed silent for a minute, none of us knew what to say, we did this to her, and we all knew it. The emotions that coursed through her were terrifying, no human should ever go through those—ever.

But what truly had hurt each one of us is knowing that we did that to her, that we created a monster who can't feel without dying inside. We created her by leaving her behind, we left her and she didn't want us back—well that's what she tried to convince herself, but she couldn't do it. She locked the pain away for no one, even herself, to feel; so that she could live on, pretending that I didn't exist.

Carlisle was the first to try to speak, but he looked at an utter loss for words.

"Edward what did you do to her? I understand you left her but what did you do?" Rosalie spoke; to my surprise as well as everyone else's'.

"I told her that I didn't love her anymore, she was a toy, and that you all faked it." Of course speaking it was something I had dreaded since the day it happened, I couldn't bare even the thought of it. The family looked at me like I just killed each of the mates.

I felt the voices in my head stronger than the words could ever be said, it was impossible to describe how horribly I felt, Jasper looked at me silently pleading to stop feelings so horrible.

"Look, I understand what I did was wrong, I needed a clean break, and just wanted her to move on." That was all I wanted, I didn't want to hold her back.

"She didn't move on, she's forcing herself to be happy, she puts on a face every day and walks around like she can't remember who she really is. She is dead, you didn't leave her you killed her." Alice was over in her room within a mere second.

All I could say was I'm sorry; I left so she could be human.

I watched Jasper who was gripping his arms tightly, leaving marks that were visible to even a human eye.

I just ran upstairs and closed my eyes while I laid on my bed wishing sleep would somehow engulf me.

After what had felt like hours I heard Bella in the room across the hall crying and speaking to herself, at first it seemed like nothing but then I realized how much I needed to see her.

The love of my eternity was in riveting pain every day when she tried to be human, I left her without realizing that maybe, just maybe, and she could love me like I love her. It was a thought that I couldn't accept at any time before I left her, a thought that I should've accepted.

I looked at my door, it was calling my name, it wanted me to go into Bella's room and help her stop crying, and even though it isn't a good idea, I have no choice, I still love her, I never stopped loving, and I never will stop loving her.

Bella was lying on her bed face down in her pillows crying in her sleep, screaming and thrashing about; she looks like she'd dying slowly.

Everything she says is stabbing me, it's all about me.

"..Edward please…don't go…please stay."

"…I'm not good enough…one day maybe I'll be pretty enough for you…I'm sorry I'm clumsy."

"…Please, just don't go, I love you…You don't want me?...Well that changes things…I'm sorry."

Each word that passed through her sleeping lips hurt me like no one could, she was my love and she was tormented in her dreams each night.

I watched as she turned over, her eyes wet from the crying and her body trembling with each movement. I just couldn't take it. Watching her like this wasn't something I could do night after night—even for only the time being, I needed her to be with me more than I needed blood to stay alive.

I sat on her bed and held her in my arms, soothing her dreams, when I touched her, the tears stopped in their tracks, the screaming silenced, and the thrashing ended abruptly. I could save her from a life where she couldn't even be peaceful in sleep; all I would have to do was tell her the truth.

But just because she loved me didn't mean she would take me back—if fact—it'd probably be harder for her to do, she knew better than I did, that if I felt like she was in danger I would leave.

Bella Swan was my love, my pain, my life, and held my non-beating heart in her grasp; she was all I wanted, for the rest of eternity.

---

**Well everyone, Here is the next chapter, I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with it, I like it but I don't love it. Well it might just be me being paranoid, whatever. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Read and Review.**

**P.S. If you know where I can read a good Bella & Mike F.F. I would love it, I sort of want to see how people see them together.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	16. Waking up Alone

**Hey everyone, well I posted the new chapter-DUH-and I hope that you all enjoy it; I will be posting another soon. I hope to see reviews; I do love them like no other.**

**Well –**_**Juliets-Moon-**_** wrote a poem that I thought fit very well with this story and she gave me permission to post it here, it is truly great, and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

_**----------------**_

**Now as you hold me, my tears forget to flow,  
I lock away my feelings,  
Watch the façade of happiness, watch my wound grow.**

I feel cadged, suffocating, unable to escape,  
You house, your face, your eyes ,  
Cutting deeper every moment I'm awake.

I just want to go home, back to cling on my Jakes arm,  
I cannot bare to look at you,  
The feelings I keep prisoner your brother fails to calm.

But when you did see my feelings,  
Their thoughts began their screams,  
Begging for you to calm me down  
Now can you see me breaking? Falling apart at the seams.

I remember the heat he gave, his soft russet skin,  
His black **silky hair****,  
The safe arms he held me in.**

I love him as a brother, he wants so much more,  
I should give **Paris**** what he wants,  
When Romeo doesn't love Juliet anymore.**

What I want most, is to feel you stony touch, my hand on your face.  
You do not love me, never will,  
But maybe another time, but the same place.

---

Even in my dreams I was permitted no end to my pain; I felt it there, in every corner of my mind begging to be released upon the ones who caused me so much pain. At the same time I knew that my pain from them can only be cured by them, there was no other way for me to ever be happy again.

My nightmares could only be cured by those who created them; the ones that made me feel pain; the ones that showed me love.

I knew I was crying and thrashing about, it would happen until the day I died, I was probably speaking to; about Edward and the Cullen's; but whatever I was saying probably wasn't making them feel all too great.

I felt cold arms slither around me and hold me close; it was a feeling of bliss. Immediately I knew that my sobbing stopped, by thrashing halted, and my pain disappeared. The arms that held me were ones that I would always want to spend an eternity in; each day I would crave their presence, it would be like a drug; addictive and dangerous.

My dreams switched from horror-filled nightmares to Edward-filled dreams. Everything in my mind was perfect; we were together and happy, he loved me, even Jake was happy, he had found someone that was better than me. Some girls would be jealous of something like that but for me, it was probably just what I needed, and more of what I deserved.

I woke up to an alone place in my bed, no one's arms were holding me, I was alone. He left, I knew it was him, even if he didn't love me he still didn't want me to be sad for the rest of forever, and he wasn't evil.

I processed that Edward didn't want me to be hurt and I burst into tears, he hurt me by leaving me, by never staying with me, he broke his promises to me—forever—and I had to live with that each day. If Jake wasn't there I couldn't have lived for as long as I did.

Hell, even with Jacob there I didn't want to live as long as I did, the main reason I was still breathing at this second was because he was there, I couldn't hurt him, it wasn't possible for me, hurting him would be like the equivalent of Charlie dying all over again, it would turn my world upside down.

I let my sobs subside slightly so as not to have too many of the vampires hear, they probably all heard though, they were vampires for crying out loud, but I didn't want to have them worry about me and my being human. It would just hold them back.

When the sobs died down too far and few someone tapped on my door.

"Come in." Alice walked through my door with a somewhat knowing expression on her face; it made me pretty nervous to know that she knew something about me.

"Bella, can we talk honestly for a minute?" She looked sincere as she sat on the foot my bed.

"Of course Alice, I will always be honest with you." I was telling the truth, well most of it anyways.

"Bella, it's about Edward," I felt my gut move around inside me, "When he left; he lied, he loved you and he just wanted to keep you safe and out of harm's way, he wanted you to be human. I had a vision; you were going to be one of us." I knew she was hiding something; there was always something that could change when it came to the future.

I laughed, I know I shouldn't have but I did, Alice was crazy if she was going to get me to think that Edward still loved me.

"Alice, he left because I wasn't good enough, he didn't want me, it turns out I was just too in love with him, and I will always be too in love with him. Edward," I winced at saying his name and it didn't go unnoticed, "I've been waiting for three years, that may not be long for a vampire, but for a human, it is a long time, if he wanted me he could've came back and said sorry. That's all it will take—a sorry. I am trying not to love him, and I can't. When you guys leave again I won't be standing in your way."

She looked hurt by my words, and I couldn't blame her, I was hurt, this whole thing hurt me. My whole family left me behind so that they could go live their lives without me, not one of them even bothered to say good-bye or even call.

There were no notes, calls, emails, or text messages; they just picked up and left and acted like I could be normal when my family left. That isn't possible for anyone to do, human or not.

"Bella, he left so you could have kids, get married, live with a beating heart, and be safe. He left because he's Edward, he'd kill himself if it would make you safe."

I was appalled by the statement, "If Edward was killed I'd follow soon behind and met him at the gates of heaven or hell, I don't care what happens I wanted—want—to be with him."

She looked taken back but she accepted my words, she knew that I was telling the truth, there was nothing that she would be able to do to stop me.

As if a silence breaker my stomach grumbled signaling, odds are the whole house, that I was hungry.

"Alice, do you have human food, because I don't think I'm going to be drinking blood, no matter how good you say it is." I laughed and her expression lightened—just a bit, I could tell that she definitely wasn't done with subject.

"Of course, I knew you were going to be hungry so I sent Edward and Jasper to go and get food." He laughed a little, I was missing something.

I walked downstairs and on the way I peaked in a mirror to make sure that my eyes weren't too swollen, there pantry was stocked to the brim; I was in awe of all the food. I almost laughed though, how could one person eat all of that food? The world may never know, and hopefully it would never find out.

I practically danced around the kitchen making myself a meal, when I cooked I got lost in my thoughts, they danced around my mind sending jolts of happiness through me, enough to make Jasper smile.

I was in the middle of literally spinning around when Emmett walked through the doors and then abruptly sat down in the nearest chair, he looked sad.

"Emmett?" He looked at me with odd eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have left you; you were my little sister, and I really didn't want to leave you, I'm sorry." I dropped the plate I holding, lucky Emmett caught it before it crashed to the floor.

"Emmett, I forgive you, don't worry." The only person who should be worried was me.

He smiled and then went back to sit down on the chair across the island counter, I just worked around the kitchen moving like a tornado, well a tornado that cooks.

Emmett left after getting bored of watching me cook, and I sat down to eat my meal, it was good for being the first actual thing I've cooked in years, I stopped cooking three years ago because it reminded me too much of Edward, but now it just seemed like something that was right.

It fit.

Esme walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw me eating me food, I was probably in deep thought in her eyes, when in reality I wasn't thinking at all, I was just staring off into space, letting my mind ponder random things.

"Good morning Honey, how is your breakfast?" She sat down in the seat that Emmett sat in.

"Well it is fine, I will have to thank Edward and Jasper for getting food. I'm sure Emmett would've tried to stock the fridge with blood or something gross, no offense." Esme laughed and looked at me with loving eyes.

"That's true Bella. That would be n interesting day." I laughed and then Esme got a slightly more serious look on her face.

"Bella, I am truly sorry we left, I know that it wasn't the right thing to do. I am hoping that sometime we can have another family meeting, and we can all talk about this. I know that you don't think we love you but we truly do, Edward will give you his side of the story when he is ready." I smiled, she didn't try to force Edward's not-love on me, but I felt I had to ask, I couldn't just let in linger in the air.

"Esme, why did you leave?" I wasn't going to let myself cry but I was having a hard time controlling my breathing properly.

"We left because Edward thought it was safest for you. He wanted you to be normal and human have children and get married, to be human more than anything though." She smiled with sadness lingering within.

"Thank you." It seemed like the right thing to say, she was kind and loving towards me, she told me the truth but at the same time she was like a mother to me, one that would love me forever—literally.

Esme stayed in the room and helped me clean up like the mother she was to me, I had many things that I would have liked to say while she was helping me clean the kitchen but I refrained so I didn't hurt her feelings, she was too nice for me to rant to her.

I'm sure Esme felt my discomfort that started to trickle over me as she was finishing up in the kitchen, but she was kind and didn't pry, it was nice to have someone to talk to that didn't pry into my business, it made me feel safe.

"Esme, could you tell me what happened with my emotions, why did you all hurt so much, I get Jasper hurting, and I should apologize, but why all of you?" She looked at me and smiled a smile that was filled with despair.

"Bella, we did that to you, we made you not human, we left you and everyday you lived in pain. We all thought that you would be happy when we left, that you would just move on. Heck Emmett probably thought you'd date that Mike Newton boy, I think that was his name. We thought that you would be able to be a normal human. We were wrong; we didn't think you could love us so much. We caused all the pain you suppressed for those years. The thing is I, well at least me, knew that you wouldn't move on. I just left you; you are my daughter, part of the Cullen family." I could tell that if she were able to cry the tears would be in her eyes and her heart would be fluttering out of control.

I ran over to hug Esme, "Thank you, I'm glad to know why you left. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." I was crying on her shirt and I looked up with _opps_ written all over my face.

"Silly Bella, it is fine." She embraced me again and I cut our hug short to go and take a shower.

The healing process had begun, my family was helping my cope with the feelings that they gave me, Carlisle and Rosalie and Jasper are the only ones I haven't talked to; well the only ones I think I'll be able to talk to.

I don't think I'll be ready to speak to Edward for awhile; hopefully I can postpone that till another time, maybe indefinitely even, only time will tell.

---

**Hey everyone that was chapter sixteen and I hope everyone liked it, I will try updating as soon as possible. I am looking for some fun stories to read on Fan Fiction so if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to recommend.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	17. Black and White Dreams

**Hey everyone, well here it is; chapter seventeen, I hope you all enjoy! Please read the authors note at the bottom when finished, it would be help-ful if you would like the see the end of the story someday.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

I felt the need to sleep, it was only noon but the need to sleep was engulfing me, taking over my body and screaming at me. I was worn down from the tears that I have been shed in the last hours and days, so many in fact I may never cry again.

Even I knew that that wasn't possible, even though I oh so desperately wanted that to be the case, it wasn't going to happen, I would always have tears to cry for this family, no one could take that away from me, even myself, I would always resent the family for what they did to me; even if it was only a little bit it would still be there lurking in the deepest corners of my mind.

Taunting me, playing with my words and teasing me, each and almost every time it would bring tears to my eyes, it was up to me to make sure that none of those tears overflowed and showed my resent to the family that was holding me captive but keeping me safe.

I slowly left Esme downstairs and made my way to the room that was mine for the coming days or weeks, I threw myself onto the bed and fell into a bliss with dreams of happiness and peace that shifted into dreams a terror and death.

_I was standing in the kitchen of the Cullen house, I was laughing and smiling; talking to the ones who I loved, it was evident that I was happy. Everyone there seemed to radiate joy, I felt love coming from each being, it was practically crushing me, but I loved the feeling. I felt ecstatic. Everything around me was going great._

_Alice and Rosalie were laughing with me; Jasper was laughing at Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were holding hand watching their family in a bliss, and Edward was standing with his arms around me and love in his golden eyes._

Then slowly and sadly the dream faded into a black and white abyss.

_I looked around horrified that I was alone and in the blackest place, I saw nothing but black, it was everywhere, and I watched as I saw the Cullen's and werewolves walking towards the whiteness, they were leaving me. I couldn't follow; I was chained down by a heavy heart. They all walked in steps to big for me to follow, they didn't stop or turn around they just kept walking forward, leaving me forever._

_I tried to yell for someone to stop and help me, but no one would even flinch when they heard my screams of pain and alone-ness. I felt abandoned; it was a cold abyss and black as space with no stars. All the bright points of my life were gone, nothing was coming back for me, my world was no longer worth living._

If I was lucky then my dream would end, but I wasn't lucky, I never was.

_Suddenly Edward turned to me, he was next to me in a second, and I watched his eyes as they looked me up and down pure evil radiating from him, the opposite of the love we once shared—or I once had. He looked at me and when I tried to talk my mouth wouldn't move, I felt the air leaving my lungs and I had my vision fade as I was plummeting into a deep slumber with no end._

_He spoke in a hard voice that would make angles weep and the devil pray, it was terribly beautiful. _

"_Bella, you are nothing but human, you aren't good enough, you never were. Now save my family the pain of leaving you again, and die, let Victoria have you, let her do what she pleases, because you are nothing to me. You were nothing but a toy that got old." Then within the last air to leave my lungs he was gone back to his family, the family that was lying to me, keeping me safe so they could watch me pain and bask in it. _

_I tried to cry but I couldn't open my mouth—all I could do was let my mind die and body wither, I watched as both the families I thought loved me left me to die in the cold black abyss._

I awoke with tears streaming down my family and a pillow above my head, I probably moved it there without realizing it, it helped muffle my screams of terror and despair, everything that they were telling me was a lie, they didn't want me, it was all a plan to hurt me again, I mean there reasoning made no sense and; if they just said goodbye.

If they just said goodbye to me, I would've found a way to cope, I would've had last words with them, I could've told Jasper I forgive him, Rosalie I just want to be friends, Emmett that he was the best brother in the world, and Alice that she would always be my best friend. When they left without a goodbye they screwed their chances of any of those things—well except Jasper, he should know I forgive him.

As if on cue by a stage director Jasper walked into my room and sat down the chair that was in the corner, he sat there until I was ready to talk, which was nice, he wasn't forcing any questions upon me just, sitting there ready to listen.

"Look Jasper, for my birthday before you left," I'm sure he heard my voice crack on the last word, but I continued, "I forgive you, I forgave you the second it happened."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Bella, you shouldn't forgive me." He sounded hurt by the fact I was forgiving him, I definitely needed to explain my logic.

"Jasper, I get that you wanted to like kill me; but you have to deal with everyone else's bloodlust also, you weren't just feeling what you wanted, but what everyone wanted, you got it like six times over. It's not your fault; I promise the second it happened I forgave you. It's my fault for being so clumsy." I smiled hoping to lighten the mood, make it less sad, and I think it worked because his face turned softer.

"Bella thank you." He dove across the room and entwined me in a very un-Jasper-like hug.

"You're welcome, thanks for not asking me too many questions, well any but thanks, it's nice to not be bombarded. You're too good of a friend." I hugged him back, I'm sure he felt everything I was feeling because I couldn't exactly make out each feeling.

"Bella, I will always be here when you need me, don't doubt that, we all love you, I know you don't think so, I can feel your emotions, but we do, us leaving you was the worst thing we would have done. It started to break the family apart, Emmett and Rosalie never stopped fighting, Carlisle and Esme even argued, Alice and I well she couldn't leave Edwards side, he was going to go the Volturi, so we grew apart. You changed out family for the better, we all regret leaving you. I don't think Edward could do it again if he tried." He smiled and I was just in shock, Jasper and I never really got along too much before, Edward didn't let me be around him, but I think that we're friends from this point forward.

"Thanks." I gave Jasper another hug and then sat there in silence until he said he needed to hunt, I laughed a little bit but let him go, it was time for me to think things over.

I sat in my room for a bit longer then looked at the clock on my night stand, it said six thirty, which I guess was a fine time to get up and start a day, if you were nocturnal, living with vampires is defiantly going to screw my sleeping schedule.

I walked downstairs and Esme was making dinner, which I was actually sort of unsure about, was she, even able to cook, she hasn't tasted food in a long time. Then I remember something about how she brought baked goods to the hospital a few times a week for the sick. She was an angle cursed to the blackest nights.

"Hey Esme, whatcha bakin'?" I smiled hoping that it was just as yummy as it smells.

"Cookies that have chocolate in them, they're nasty, well to me." She smiled; it must be weird cooking while you're a vampire.

"Mind if I taste test?" I smiled; taste testing sounded great.

"I don't mind, you can have some, I made more than enough." She was so motherly, she made me feel better.

I always took care of my mom, I was like the mom, but this situation was reversed—well normal—she let me be a kid, liking a spoon, laughing and joking around, not having me clean up her mess; I love Renee but she was always like the child while I played the adult.

I just sat in the kitchen laughing with Esme and eventually Alice about trivial things, it was like a family that I didn't have. Maybe someday it would be like this all the time; maybe someday I'd learn who I actually loved, I'd be sure with my life, I'd be happy with no disappointments.

Maybe someday.

Just maybe.

---

**Well here it is! I won't be able to post until I get votes in the poll that is on my profile. That will determine the fate of this story, so please go and check it out. It'd make my day. Well also, I hope to see more reviews, I'm have a lot of people read the story just not so many reviews, let's fix that.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	18. Arguements and Abductions

**This chapter gets confusing, pay attention to POV changes and everything will be explained in the next chapter, I hope to see reviews.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**

---

**Alice POV**

Bella was back; the future was looking great.

I saw Bella and Edward getting married, and well there was some things I wish that I could un-see. I can't believe how much they both love each other. I know that Jasper could feel the love that they felt, sure it was under other emotions but it was still there. Waiting to blossom like a flower, they just needed to water it, show it the light.

I laughed internally at my metaphor; I was definitely spending too much time with Esme and her motherly-ness. Then again I could never really spend too much time with her, she was my mom.

I looked at Jasper, my thoughts were filled with love but it was time to block them; I couldn't have Edward seeing them, he would do what-ever it took to keep Bella from the things that he ran her away from.

"Jasper, I think we should go hunting tonight, you're getting hungry." I traced the dark eyes as I spoke mainly to get my point across but also because each time we touch the shocks that were sent through my body deepened, making me never want to let go.

I'm sure he felt the love and passion flowing off my body in nothing but waves.

He kissed my lips passionately and then got up, much to my disappointment, and went to ask the others if they wanted to hunt. We all definitely needed to with Bella in the house all the time.

I already knew the answer but the future can change.

****

Ten minutes later that is the exact reason Edward said we shouldn't go hunting.

He said; the future changes and Bella could get hurt! He kept going from there but frankly none of us could be here alone with Bella right now; we all needed to hunt, sooner than later.

Carlisle put up the same argument; the future does change, that's why we leave now while it's still set.

"_Carlisle, we can't leave Bella here by herself what if someone came by and just took her and hurt her?! Just because Alice can see the future doesn't mean that something won't happen once we leave! I can't let her get hurt! I'm not going to leave her here; Victoria could come and kill her!" He flinched visibly at his own choice of words._

_Carlisle is always the man of—well mostly wise—words, "Edward, we all need to hunt, if we don't one of us will be the one to hurt Bella. I know that you resent leaving her, but we won't actually be too far, we have Alice watching for Victoria, and the do-werewolves are watching their side of the line."_

_Everyone knew that Edward couldn't say anything because it was the truth, the chances of her getting taken are quiet slim._

_He still tried fighting, but with no actual logic, which meant my team won, and well my team was everyone else._

_That thought escaped my shield and Edward growled at me with dagger eyes._

_I quickly closed my shield and went back to careful thinking, just in case Edward got through my shield I, I needed to keep him away from my thoughts, especially the ones involving Bella._

The thoughts that rushed through my head had to be careful and not bump in a peeping Edward, if he saw Bella and him together he'd probably invent a new way kill a vampire, and I'd be the test subject. Well not literally but he'd be pretty mad.

Slowly I walked from the room I resided in and down to the living area where Edward sat, I couldn't show him my visions but I didn't need to nudge him in the correct direction or Bella would never be my sister, or his mate.

"Eddie, we need to talk." I just looked up at me, whenever Bella wasn't with him he was horribly sad to the point Jasper couldn't be around him for more than a few minutes.

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping." I just laughed and sat down across from his seat.

"No, look. Bella, well she loves you, and you love her. Just tell her the truth and she'll take you back. It's simple but you're making it way more complicated than it needs to be." I looked at him, trying to use my eyes to get the point across; but it was definitely not working.

"No! She can't love me, I can't love her! We just can't, I can't have her getting hurt again. I can't watch her get hurt Alice!" Did he really not understand this whole concept?

"Edward! I swear to god (**A/N: I'm sorry if that offends people**) if you don't just realize you love Bella, then she will keep hurting! Because you're too busy being a hermit in your room you can't see that whenever you're there she is happy; because she loves you! The only reason she is getting better is because you are even there in the house, you on the other hand need to just tell her your feelings!" Actually that would be something that he wouldn't do, and thanks to Carlisle hearing our dispute I avoided a really big argument.

It was time to hunt.

I still kept my thoughts blocked, everything was going to go perfect with Edward and Bella, it needed to; I wanted my sister back, not just the little pieces she'd throw but the whole thing. Bella wasn't Bella without Edward he was a very vital piece of her, no matter what happened; they would always need one and other. They just needed to realize it already so the family can be well a family again.

I drove with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett with Edward and the other trailing behind, we were going a little farther off to hunt so we could fill up more, with Bella living at the house it is a necessity.

The family turned off onto a narrow road about two hundred miles from Forks, it had everything everyone liked; we were in for a fun few hours.

Jasper looked over at me with love and lust pouring through his eyes, and as much as I wanted to return those feelings it was time to hunt, if we weren't back by morning for Bella she would fall down the stairs, but it wasn't something to worry her with. We would be back by then.

Right as I was about to pounce on a bear I was alarmed by a vision.

_Bella was sitting on the couch in the Cullen living area and she was falling into a slumber. Then someone who I'd never seen before opened the door and hit Bella's head and knocked her unconscious, they grabbed her a just walked away. They walked out of the door knowing that we wouldn't be anywhere near there in time to save her. _

They played my visions.

"Edward." That was all I said, I opened my mind up to him, letting the vision of Bella flow through him, within seconds he was beyond my sight, and he was going to the house, to find Bella nowhere.

She was gone.

We all needed to go; now.

**Bella POV**

Laughing with friends and family is amazing, when you have all your worries gone for awhile it is just a breathtaking experience, it makes all those bad things worth living, all the bad minutes worth counting, and all the sad memories worth remembering.

Eventually Alice and the rest of the Cullen family went to hunt, and after assuring them that I would be fine to sit around the house for awhile they went to grab their favorite snacks.

Sitting alone in a big house that is actually occupied by vampires isn't actually a great feeling, no matter how friendly those vampires are.

"Bella, its okay, there only going to be gone for a few hours, nothing too bad will happen. Alice will see something and come back if something happens." It was the chant I kept going in my head, I was thinking it so hard I felt it becoming slightly engraved into my brain, it was actually starting to become painfully clear.

I was breathing heavily, I actually hadn't been truly alone in years, it was something Jacob had forbidden, as to the fact I might kill myself of depression, I was having a hard time thinking clearly, I kept hearing noises, but knowing me it was all just in my head.

I closed my eyes to clear my mind of anything but the peaceful thoughts that I was dreaming up, I let sleep engulf me and darkness take over.

When you wake up in a place that isn't where you feel asleep you definitely have a right to be scared shitless.

I opened my eyes to a dark room with a light shinning too brightly into my eyes, it felt like I was on a table, but it was too cold, it was like_ metal._

"How nice to see you awake, I was wondering when I was just going to kill you in your sleep." I opened my eyes to a man I had never seen before, he had blood red eyes and looks that put angles to shame, but in all he was ugly, his essence of evil was strong enough to be practically seen, I could feel to being pushed off of him thrusting at me, telling my body to run.

I was going to die.

From what I could tell it was not going to be quick and painless; it was going to be torture.

**Victoria POV**

"Michael, you have one purpose now, kill Bella Swan, make her suffer, make sure I am avenged. Good bye." I watched as flames engulfed me, there was no coming out of them, I was beaten, Michael was going to carry on my work, and he was as close to love as I could obtain after J-James.

Then even the faintest of the light in my body left, it was never coming back because now the flames were finishing their job; I was dead.

---

**Sorry for this chapter being slightly cryptic, the story is coming to an end. I am sad to say it but I have other stories I am working on, they will be up soon, I hope that you enjoy the last chapters of Another Time but the Same Place, I hope to see reviews telling my your opinions on the story I have nurtured and watched grow.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	19. Michael's Confusion

**There is a surprise at the end of the chapter, in the Authors note; I hope you all enjoy this and the surprise!**

---

**Michael POV**

Victoria went to flames, it was too late to stop her, she was in his territory and she didn't leave, he just acted on his vampire nature, I got him for it too. I got him and this human girl Bella.

I smiled at myself in complete awe; I got Bella, the girl Victoria was after for many years, one that she could never get, one that I will torture and bring pain, one that will scream and beg for death.

I thought about the different things that I could do to Bella to hurt her, avenge Victoria, the one I loved. Many ways popped into my mind; but it all came down on careful planning; I couldn't spill blood, and I didn't want her to die just yet, she _had _to suffer. That was the only way that would make Victoria happy.

I stalked past a mirror in the abandoned hospital and saw the red in my eyes; it shifted to a deep red, I needed to hunt, the color in itself was memorizing, but the story behind it wasn't filled with just Victoria, my moon, but sadness and cold, like a vampires life should be.

_I was walking along the beach holding my girlfriends hand, we were still new to each other but the silence between us was very comforting, it just fit. _

_The beach was brushing her feet and each time I looked at her, her cheeks flushed ruby and her eyes gleamed. I loved her. I wanted her forever; but my idea of forever wasn't so literal._

_I saw a man swimming in the ocean; just acting completely oblivious that it was night out and the ocean was colder than ice. I didn't really think about anything other than getting the man out of the water; when I jumped in I didn't think Megan would follow me._

_I pulled the man into the beach, he didn't struggle but he didn't act like he needed the help either, he was cold and stiff, like a dead body, but his eyes flashed up and I saw straight deep unforgiving black. It told me to run, leave this place, and never come back, but Megan was still getting out of the ocean, running to me, I watched in amazement, I wanted her forever, I loved her._

"_Megan, are you okay, you shouldn't have came in with me, you could get sick." I was worried about her, just as any good boyfriend should be._

"_It's fine, let's get him to a hospital." She walked over to him and started to help me get him up but then within a flash, a blink of an eye, Megan was dead on the ground._

_I had no time to comprehend anything, he was looking from the body to me, then jumped on me, I felt my legs snap under me and my ribs break, that didn't stop me, I tried moving over to Megan, I needed her to be okay, if she was okay, I could die, I just needed her safe._

_He was quicker than I was; I knelt by the neck and simply bit down drinking her blood, it didn't take long for me to comprehend what he was—_vampire_—it showed me that my chance of living was slim to none._

_I watched horror filled eyes and a broken heart as my love was being sucked dry of blood; then he turned to me, his eyes were red as blood and deadly as poison. _

_Next thing I knew I was in riveting pain; I woke up three days later with Victoria hovering over me; she was an angle to wake to; I knew what I was, I knew what she was. I would never love anyone like I loved Megan, but Victoria was someone who even before I knew her name; numbed the pain in my chest._

_She offered me a life with her, and I accepted._

I heard the human's breathing even out and I ran at my top speed so I could be watching her as she opened her eyes to me. I was going to be the last thing she saw, she was going to die by me for Victoria.

She opened her eyes and I started my talk with her.

"How nice to see you awake, I was wondering when I was just going to kill you in your sleep." I said, beaming my eyes into her, she had no choice but to look and watch; be scared, be terrified, that was how she was going to die.

Not just that though; she was going to die alone.

I heard her heart skip and watched her body send a barely visible shake through the muscles.

"Now, Bella, I hear you messed with my Victoria? Is that correct?" I watched in shock when she laughed humorlessly.

"You really think she loved you? Why do you think she is after me? My old boy-ish friend killed her _mate. _You know the one she loved." I just watched in slight awe that she actually insulted a vampire.

I mentally slapped myself; she wasn't afraid of me, "Look little girl, Victoria loved me, I loved her, she saved me. Never insult me or her. We loved each other, she was amazing to me!"

I felt a whole in my chest opening, what if this little girl was right.

I thought for less than a second; she wasn't right. Simple as that, she just wasn't, she was lying to keep herself alive for that much longer.

She looked at me, there was something behind her eyes, it glistened beautifully, it was almost angelic, "Look, I get it, you love her, but why me, I don't even know your name! Just let me go or kill me already!" I think before she remembered I could hear her she said a statement that she would surely regret, "I'm already dead."

"Little Bella, I'm going to kill you, but slowly and well, think of it as…torture." I smiled a cocky and surely haunting grin.

Her face turned a pale white, like she was terrified, like she was afraid of me, like she should be.

**Bella POV**

I listened to him tell me that he is going to kill me slowly, I couldn't wrap my mind around things that he would do; humans were vicious enough, but a vampire, well that wasn't torture that was death with a beating heart.

"Why? Please just tell me why." All I could do was beg; stall; give the Cullen's time to save me.

"Simple, she asked me to before she died." I saw real pain flash across his face, for a moment he looked—human, "Well, I can't say no to her. I'm sure you know how that is, you love Edward, you just can't say no to him."

I started to cry, I felt the tear well up in my eyes, and the air that came to my lungs was getting shorter and shorter, he looked at me like I was a crazy.

"Oh, poor Bella, did you just realize that you're going to die?" He had sarcasm painted in each letter that he spoke.

I gathered my strength, I felt the tears stop, "You ass whole vampire! He left me three years ago, they all did, and I wasn't good enough. They came back, told me I am, but I'm not! I'm just a human; now kill me like you would any other human," My voice broke as I spoke my last word, "please."

He looked taken back a mile and a half, he looked shocked hurt above all, he felt pity, I didn't have to be Jasper to feel it, the evil around him subsided, I felt pity ringing, it was engulfing me. It was definitely something I didn't enjoy.

"Look Bella. I get what you mean, I haven't had it happen, but I have a good imagination. Now how about this, I actually feel a little bad for you, so we'll take this torture slow, we'll work our way up to the bad things."

I shivered, and I know he saw it, he laid a deep green blanket over me, I guess my death would start soon, but for now, he was being nice.

Well as nice as a person who was about to kill me could be.

**Michael POV**

This girl, this human girl, was different.

She reminded me too much of Megan, my Megan, the one I loved, the one I watched die, I couldn't save her.

Bella was going to be killed because I was in love, how was that fair to her.

I watched Bella cry when she told me about the family, I don't think she knew how horrible she looked; not bad, just like her heart had been ripped up, and hung in front of her with a sign that said; Broken, Love By No One.

I couldn't imagine that, I would never do that to Megan, ever.

But he-whoever he was-did that to her, on purpose none the less. I felt pity for the girl I was still going to kill.

Why I was going to kill her: I was a vampire, Victoria asked me too, she begged for death

Why I shouldn't kill her: She was human, She was alone, She was broken, She was helpless, She was beautiful, She reminded me of my Megan, She wanted death; in fact she begged for it, that didn't make it right.

I didn't want to kill her, but I had to, I was going to make my love happy.

"Bella, go to sleep, you'll know when you need to wake…trust me…just this once." I looked at her and she fell asleep almost instantly, I watched as the pain and sorrow stayed plastered on her face.

I remember dreams, they were peaceful and filled with love; but this girl looked like it was just a drug, a way to numb the pain just a little bit more. She might have even looked more sad her than when she was awake.

---

**Okay my surprise is…the story isn't almost over! I couldn't do it, I didn't want to just leave it with a bad ending, so the story will go on until further notice! I hope everyone likes the story thus far.**

**Well Read and then Review, they mean a lot to me as a writer.**

**Also, I am sorry that the chapters are not being up as soon as some would like but; I do have school and a life; so I won't be able to post as often, I'll try to post quickly, but there is no guarantee.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	20. Rainbowed Commands Jacob POV

**Well, this chapter is completely Jacob's POV, I couldn't just leave him hanging out there, so here is a tad bit of closer for him. I wanted to have him killed off, but I was too nice.**

---

**Jacob POV**

It's been too long; I can't see Bella, Sam won't allow me within three miles of the house she is trapped in.

The house is on full alert, I can't even get near it; I tried to get in last week and was taken down by the biggest leech I had ever laid eyes on; I couldn't even fight back without hurting Bella. If I wanted her to love me there was no way I was going to make her angry.

"Sam, I want to go with them now. I can't just leave Bella with their monsters!" I couldn't take this.

"No, Jake, you can't just go there and bring her here, that is the safest place for her." He was more than reluctant to say that; a werewolf saying a vampire is better, in any context, was very painful.

"Sam, that isn't true, I need her here with me!" I was definitely crossing lines yelling at Sam; he was the Alpha, and I wasn't.

"Jake, you are not going! That is final!" I cringed at the authority that rainbowed his command.

"Sam, I don't think you understand, that is one command that I can't listen to!" I didn't wait for his response, I just phased and ran towards the Cullen's _lair_.

I could feel others phase in and out but I toned them out, their words and reasoning met nothing; they didn't know what I was going through. They would never understand, no matter what they saw in my mind it didn't compare to the feels; I couldn't accurately put those into my memory.

_Jake, you need to get back here, the Cullen's will not show you mercy because you are love sick. _Quil was a voice of reason; something that I didn't want to here.

_No, I don't care, I need her. She needs me; she just doesn't realize it yet._ I wasn't going to listen to him; I would see Bella, there was nothing that the pack could do about it.

_Jack, if you don't get back here, you will not be given mercy by the pack; mainly I. You may try to defy me; but you cannot, get here now!! _There it was; the thing that stopped me, resisting him once was hard enough, but my whole body turned around and ran back with no will from my mind.

I was a dog on a tight leash.

I phased back, I was going to walk in human speed, that was the last thing I could do to annoy Sam, everything else would just be suicidal.

I felt my thoughts rushing around my heart skipping beats and my limbs wanting to turn and run away from everything, just go to Bella and protect her. I love her.

"Why me, why Bella, why can't it be me?" That was all I said to myself out loud then I left my mind go back to asking questions that I knew no answers, everything and nothing was going on in my mind. Nothing was making sense.

I heard someone behind me; "Come out and fight."

"Jake, just stay away from Bella, don't come near here, she is doing fine. Now take your thoughts elsewhere so I don't have to hear them." the leech said.

Edward Cullen, that ass whole.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call me names, I'm sure Bella would not like it." I could feel the venom in his voice, is was begging him to bite me; let the poison run through my veins, killing me.

"I wish I could do that, but I love Bella too much to hurt you. It would hurt her." I couldn't take it, he can't say that.

I phased and attacked, never, he would never say that to Bella, her heart would implode.

_You will never have Bella, she is mine! Just stop it, let me have her back!_

I knew he heard me.

"I can't just do that, she's happy, everyone is happy again! I will not just let her go. Now leave before I get a hold of Sam, he will not be okay with this." Edward was going to die; not now, but someday I knew he would die.

Maybe with Bella but hopefully without.

I phased back to my human form and walked away, not looking back.

Cursing him to the darkest points of hell, where not even Bella could find him.

I heard him growl but reluctantly walk away from our dispute.

"Serves that leech right." I muttered, unsure of whether he actually heard me, part of me hoped he did, then I could kill him, and have Bella to myself, just like before they came back to kill her.

I got to Sam all too quickly; and was greeted by a frozen shoulder, colder than the leeches.

Quil and Embry, Paul and Sam all gave my nothing, they looked at me with pity and slight anger, they were not speaking but using their eyes to communicate there unspoken words of hate and disappointment.

"Oh come on you guys, I didn't actually get to her." Wow, that was lame, I think I just insulted myself.

They didn't speak to me, they just walked inside to be greeted warmly by a loving Emily.

I just sat outside, lying on the damp grass, thinking about Bella, the Cullen's, and when they leave again; she can come back to me, we can be happy again.

I felt the loose ends of my thoughts undoing themselves, they were showing me everything that could go wrong, everything that could happen.

Bella could get bitten.

Bella could fall in love with Edward again.

One of the leeches could take her away somewhere.

Bella could------die.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched, I lifted my head up from the arms and saw a figure standing above me, about to speak.

"The Cullen's called, well Carlisle, Bella's been taken, and they don't know where, we need to meet them." Sam was straining each word that he spoke, obviously not wanting to go see the bloodsuckers.

Before I even answered I phased and ran to the house that my beloved was taken from, there was no way I was letting anyone hurt her.

I felt all the rest of the wolves already in there wolf form howling as they ran forward to the house of the enemy.

_Jake, stay on topic, we cannot lose Bella, she is part of the family, put all emotions aside and just--let's get Bella. _The authority is ringing in his voice made me and the others cringe.

The Cullen's lost my love. There was no way I could keep myself under control! What was he thinking. OH crap.

_Jake, you will stay in wolf form, do not phase out, I don't want to hear anything from you. Right now it is like we are helping anyone, you have to put Bella your love out of your mind, and thinking of her like anyone of person in trouble. _Anger, that was the only emotion to describe what I was feeling.

---

**Well, that was all I could say for Jacob's POV, there wasn't much else I wanted to fill in. He wasn't really someone I wanted to write about.**


	21. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone this is a very important Authors Note, if you don't read then the next chapters cannot be posted.**

**I need everyone to go and vote in the new poll that is up on my profile, it is very important to the rest of the story. If people don't vote than I can't write the next chapter, which is bad for us all.**

**Voting will be going on until around Wednesday, March 6, possibly Tuesday, March 5.**

**It all depends on the readers!**

**----**

_**Sorry**_

_**~KaylaMarie2012~**_


	22. Curse of A Gypsy

**Thanks to; twilighter021, .-Juliets-Moon-., and EdwardLovesBella02, they really helped, they each had different ideas, and well I sincerely thank them.**

---

**Michael POV**

I kept watching her dreaming, each minute her face changed, it for one second was sad, then happy, then filed with regret, and the hardest one to watch was pain. It was so prominent on her face I wondered how it was possible for her not to feel it. Surely she felt the pain; why did she just let it pass, why didn't she act on her emotions?

I had to wake her up.

I don't know why I am hurting her, she didn't do anything to me, but I can't break what I said to Victoria, I just can't break a promise. I've never broken a promise, even when I was little; I still have secrets from the second grade. It's a sick curse, one that I can't break, one that eats at me—inside to out, making me want to die, making me want to never have been born.

Once when I was younger, my mother told me that I was cursed by a gypsy, she said that she skimped out on five dollars, so her first born—being me—would never be able to break a promise.

She thought that woman was kidding, but I really don't think that she was. The world may never know, and more specifically, I may never know.

I looked over to her and she started talking.

"Edward, no please don't leave me…you don't want me…I'm sorry that I was good enough…I love you…its too hot." Everything she said made the venom in my mouth stir, how could she even think that she wasn't good enough, she was too good for him.

_She was too good for him._

**Bella POV**

My dreams weren't peaceful, in actuality they were far from it. In fact they were a drug to me, used when needed, then abused.

I didn't dream of anything particular, well the Cullen's were the subject, but no specific scene, just a jumble of things I don't want in my head. Why couldn't they just leave me alone, it would've made my life easier, filled with less pain? Sure, I'd still be in pain, but I wouldn't be hurting others by feeling it.

I hurt Jasper every time I hurt, then Alice went, then Edward, Emmett slowly went down, followed by Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme would feel whatever made the children happy.

My dreams weren't peaceful, and they never would be. Sure I could ignore the nightmares but I would still feel their presence, they never left my mind, they were always there, taunting me with my hearts desires, knowing I would wake up and be without them.

My dreams were of Edward, the day he left, I cried until I couldn't see, until my body was numb, until my being was nothing, I was a shell of life, no meaning, just there, wanting one day to do nothing more than fade back into the deep oceans abyss.

I wanted to fade to death.

The dreams the entered my mind was enough to make my mind wither and heart want to implode.

I felt him there lingering in my mind, telling me the truth behind each and every word he said to me, each lie he told me, everything.

Sure his family could tell me he loved me, but what did that mean, they didn't know how he felt, well Jasper did, but that was different; I didn't want to hear 'Edward loves you' from them I wanted that special 'I love you'.

There was a difference and until he left I never knew what it was.

I remember the day that he left, the sad, the angry, the guilt, the pity, the uneasy, the scared, the longing, every emotion that passed through me was amplified, turned into a negative emotion, and shoved at me, full force, so I would fall down and cry harder. I would get up and be thrown back into the ground.

I'm sure I talked in my sleep, I'm sure Michael listened, probably commenting on some things.

I felt groggy, and my eyes were forced open into the same room I went to sleep in; part of my hoped it was all a dream, that part was the part that cared more than anything to live.

"Bella, wake up, I want to get this over with. I hate doing this." I'm sure the last part wasn't meant to be said for me to hear.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Why then, nobody can make you do anything you don't want to?"

I saw his smile, it lit the room up, making everything else dull but bright, his smile was the sun.

"Yes, yes they can. I'm cursed, I think, and well I promised." He sounded like grief and sadness were his only emotions, they were all that was portrayed in his voice, and nothing else was there.

"Well, if you think I'm about to die, just kill me. I don't want to be here anymore. If I'm here later and I can talk, I'll tell you." I smiled then braced myself as a natural instinct, the rest I took in, not crying, moving, or talking, I understood him, to one extent or another, but I couldn't blame him for something he had no control over.

---(**A/N: I can't bring myself to write scenes like this, I don't have the stomach; so well Michael tortures her, use your imagination. I did. Ouch.)---**

**Michael POV**

She didn't cry, she didn't move, she didn't talk, she just laid there on the ground, being hit and beaten, I don't understand her, I want to be able to hug her and apologize for everything, but I can't, I need to break the promise I made Victoria. People that hurt others like this are monsters of the blackest night, the darkest hour, they have the blackest soul, and my soul is still pure.

I helped Bella up, she didn't show any pain or fear towards me, just understanding, she had not even known me for even a week but she was acting like she would forgive me for the deadliest sin.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, sleep well, I will find a way to break the promise, and I will find a way to save you from hurt." That was his promise, to himself and to _his_ Bella.

**Alice POV**

I watched as the wolves searched the house for scents, not bothering to be careful for anything, I couldn't blame them, there was nothing there. The man who took her had some power that was making it impossible for us to get her back.

No scent.

No clues were left behind.

No future, it was static, as was Bella's.

I tuned every person and animal out as they were yelling accusations; I focused on Bella and the unknown man, there was something I couldn't find, something I must be over looking.

I sat in a corner searching for hours upon hours, letting the world pass by around me.

Maybe it wasn't our place to find Bella.

I heard Edward growl and shot him a death glare.

"Never even think that! I need her back more than I need the blood of any creature!" I shook with anger and Jasper fell on the ground; the emotions weren't the worst he'd ever felt but they were bad.

The worst he'd ever felt were Bella's; and she had control enough to stop them, to one extent or another.

---

**Well, I'm sorry this took so long, I have THREE English projects due, and they are my first priority. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will be posting the next one after…12 reviews. So make sure to spread the word! It means a lot to me, and well have a great day.**

**~KaylaMarie2012~**


	23. Death Himself

**Bella POV**

I awoke, with my limbs hurting, but I didn't complain, I understood Michael, to one extent or another, and I didn't want him to suffer.

That thought was almost funny, maybe in another three years it would be funny—but until then it would be extremely horrifying.

I looked up to see Michael sitting in a dark corner, his face was glowing white, his hair was shimmering, and his eyes were filled with unspoken sadness.

I could feel the guilt running off of him.

"Mi-ichael, it's fine really." The crack that was in my voice probably didn't help at all in reassuring him.

"Bella, I need to stop this, I can't hurt you. Where are Alice and the Cullen's they need to find you." He was begging for death for me, he would die so I didn't get hurt.

"They'll find us; they have the wolves searching too, I know it. I'm sorry you have to wait." He laughed at me?

"Bella, I apologize for um yesterday." He was by me in an instant, "Help me?"

I didn't know what to do, when people were think close my natural instinct was to kiss them—and well that wouldn't roll over well, he could kill me in less than a second.

"I'll help you, just try to keep under control around me, I can't help you if I'm dead." I smiled, he looked horrified but I thought it was cute.

_Cute. _That is not a word that should be used in any situation!

"Thanks, now I'm gonna tell you what happened, I don't know if this is what is causing, well whatever is happening to me, but it's a start. Before I was born my mom was an extremely big traveler, she went everywhere, and well that was something she wanted to do forever. Now it wasn't that long ago, I'm actually only eighteen years old, but there was a gypsy woman selling crystals, and my mom thought it was a load of shit. She went up to the women and bought a bright blue gem, it was beautiful, and then she said, I'll pay you when one day this gem works. She got ready to walk off but the lady said 'you're first born will endure the tortures of your cruelty.' My mom just left, that was the story she told me before I went to bed or whenever I did anything bad, but she always mocked the lady." He was sitting in the chair that was by me remembering being human, "I guess I got the shortest end of the stick."

I laughed a bit, and then thought about how to help Michael.

I was just joking mainly; because I really didn't have any clue who to help him, "Why don't you go and see another gypsy." I laughed but he had a straight look on his face.

The joke was amazing, I felt free and I was laughing, sure, it hurt with each intake of breathe, but I was laughing for real, not because I felt awkward, not because it was supposed to happen, it was au natural.

"I just might have to take you up on that offer. Of course you wouldn't be going." He instantly got a foreign and hard look on his face.

He came up to me and slapped me, sending me through a wall.

I just stared at him mortified, not understanding anything.

I felt the blood coming out of my wound.

He ran to the corner of the room and started to hyperventilate, something that wasn't really possible for him to do.

I didn't know what to do, I was bleeding and there was vampire that needed my help.

"Michael, I can help, if you leave the room first though, I need to clean my cut." He looked at me like I was crazy.

He walked over to me, black was the only color in his eyes, hunger, but he walked to me, and helped me up, he carried me up to the table and grabbed rags and other medical necessities, and worked on cleaning my head.

I didn't breathe even; I could die within a second—not even a second—if I was being honest.

"Bella, it's fine I won't hurt you; I promise." His words ringed with sincerity.

**Michael POV**

Bella, my Bella, was thrown into a wall; without my knowledge, by my own hand.

I was losing me; I was hurting my Bella.

I watched as her body hit; her head bled on impact her body twitched and her heart skipped a beat.

She just watched me, I wanted her blood, but I was in no way going to give into my instinct, I would never hurt her intentionally.

I couldn't do anything, I just ran to the corner of the room, one with no light, a dark place, the place where I belonged, I was a monster. I would never be able to get rid of my curse.

"Michael, I can help, if you leave the room first though, I need to clean my cut." He looked at me like I was crazy." Was she serious, she was seriously injured and she was reassuring me?

Before I could command my body to leave the room, it walked forward to her side, to her blood; it didn't call for me any longer, if fact if anything it wasn't even there. It was nothing but red gush.

She wasn't breathing in fact she'd probably pass out soon.

"Bella, it's fine I won't hurt you; I promise." I made sure to sound sure, I would never hurt her intentionally, that was decided from the moment I saw her, I just didn't know it.

**Edward POV**

She was nowhere—but I saw her everywhere.

In each breathe I took I thought of her, if each step I took I felt her by my side.

She was my Juliet, and I her Romeo.

We would have our happily ever after, even if it mean Death himself bring us that piece.

**Carlisle POV**

My children; the ones I loved, my wife, were in pain. We lost a member of our family.

The pack was hurt; they just did a better job of hiding it, part of me wanted to show them how they were more heartless than us, just to end the feud, but nothing was more important to me than finding Bella. Without Bella our family was nothing more than vampires without blood—we were all dead.

I knew that if we didn't find Bella, each of my family members would be in line for the Volturi, I could stop Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, but Edward would have nothing between him and Bella, not even Death himself could keep them apart.

---

**Okay, well I actually am slightly angry, for reasons the readers need not know. I am down to about one new chapter a week; finals are coming, and I need to pass or my cell phone is **_**cancled**_**, which is like a curse word to me—but worse!**

**Well review because I'm not posting till I get eight new ones!**

**P.S. Sorry it's short, I'm surprised I was even able to write this with the time I had.**

**P.P.S. Please message me with any ideas OR post them in the reviews.**


	24. Port Angeles

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter**

**---**

**Alice POV**

It's like I'm being shielded from Bella. **(A/N: FORESHADOWING!) **

**Bella POV**

He cleaned my wound, my bloody wound, all I did was sit there, the smell was there but I wasn't going to pass out. I thought of happy times, times with Edward and the Cullen family, even talking with Michael, I thought of Jacob, I thought of everyone.

I cringed once, but he didn't budge, he was just as good as Carlisle.

When he was done he walked over to the corner of the room, "Bella I am so sorry about that, I won't hurt you again, well I'll try," He gave a half smile, "that's all I can promise."

I smiled at him, "Please, don't promise me anything."

I'm sure the truth hurt him, but promises didn't really mean anything, they were words put together to sounds pretty, they were broken every day, every hour, and every minute.

"Bella, I need to go, I need to find someone to help me, and the only place I can think of is the bad part of Port Angeles, so you're going to ss-tttay here."

I looked at him confused.

"Michael, if it's too hard for me to stay here then I could go with you." I internally shuddered at the thought.

"Bella, no, you aren't coming, if this doesn't work out the way it needs to I am going to find some way to die, I won't let you hurt anymore." Each word portrayed a new emotion; it was hard to read—cryptic almost.

"Michael, we're friends, I mean sure it's weird a little, but I won't let anything happen to you because of me, that's not the type of person I am, it won't ever be the type of person I am. Now, you can either let me go with you or I will find a way to make you take me. I prefer option one." I smile wryly, not the best idea but it would work, and I didn't need to be Alice to know that.

"Bella, I can't hurt you, I don't know what I would do to myself if I hurt you," he looked away, "even on accident."

Um.

"Newsflash, each second you argue with me that point gets closer and closer." I smiled, I won.

He growled at me, and I shivered, then a smile broke on his face, then a laugh came through his lips, I was fine.

"You win, but if I hurt you, I will find a way to die, for real this time." He was final on that note.

I huffed, he couldn't die, I'd feel horrible knowing it was all my fault, I knew that I'd blame myself for all of my life.

**Michael POV**

She reminded me a bit of Megan, my human love, the one I protected, the one I loved.

That was just it I _loved_ her, she would have wanted me to move on; we actually had that discussion once. Move on if I'm dead, it was a sad conversation, and at the time it seemed impossible; but nothing is impossible.

I thought to myself, things weren't working how they should, they were working the opposite, I shouldn't be in love with Bella, I should be hurting her, I shouldn't be trying to drink pathetic animals, I should be swimming in human blood.

I should be—I shouldn't be in love with Bella.

I was in love with Bella.

**  
Alice POV**

It had been too long with no Bella, everyone around the house had been sad, lonely, just like we were before we found Bella again. We were a night with no stars, and day with no sun, we were mere shells of beings.

Jasper locked himself in his room to try and escape the emotions of the family; they were amplified for him, only turned worse when his own were the same.

Emmett and Rosalie fought a lot, about small things, a shirt left out, a movie left on while they weren't in the room. Each thing was smaller; each thing caused a bigger fight that could soon hurt the family.

Carlisle was always at work, he took night and day shifts; one in Port Angeles the other at the Forks hospital. Esme wouldn't garden, she barely looked at us anymore, she'd just look through us.

Edward wasn't alive, even more so than any of us, she would being tracking day in and day out trying to find anything, nothing was stopping him, he only hunted once since her disappearance, he didn't care. He was her life and she was his.

I stopped the train of thought and switched from family to places to find Bella.

Each time I was going to go somewhere a little farther I saw myself just coming back to Forks, I thought of everywhere.

Everywhere that wasn't obvious, When Bella first "met" James she suggested somewhere obvious, so it wouldn't be.

Somewhere obvious.

"Edward, we need to look away from here, but somewhere that is obvious." It was a gut feeling that I intended to follow with or without him.

"Alice you will not go without me, she is my Bella." The slight threat that was in his voice was covered, but just barely.

He would even kill me to get to Bella.

"Alice I can't think about that, I just can't I love Bella, she is my love, but I love you and the family too, like family. Please just don't, not yet, please." I nodded, it was time to go.

Port Angeles was the place to start.

**Bella POV**

Port Angeles was the place to start.

---

**I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, I won't post again till I get seven reviews, I know it's really hard to press the button below. Not, people, it takes ten seconds. Well I have finals next week so please don't be sad if you don't see a chapter.**

**I will try though.**


	25. Unsure

**Chapters will be coming less often, I got in trouble and my computer is only able to be used for a certain amount of time; a lot less than I normally do. Sorry.**

---

**Michael POV**

I drove to Port Angeles faster than I could run; I couldn't believe the car didn't combust.

Part of my mind begged that it would; Bella would be dead.

That part was the animalistic side that needed to be put down.

Port Angeles would do that—if it didn't I knew as well as Bella tomorrow Bella would be stone cold, not breathing, and dead, not vampire dead, but dead.

"Bella, you need to know that if this doesn't work." She interrupted me.

"I know, but you're my friend, and well, I just want to help you, because what happens when someone tells you to do something really bad. There are worse things than killing me." She smiled.

No there's not, nothing could be worse than that.

"Bella don't be silly, that is a horrible thing to think, you sometimes need to put yourself before others." She was selfless…and beautiful, caring, amazing, perfect, loving, and my love.

We were in Port Angeles well port.

It was a cute town but you would definitely need to be careful, there are people here who would try to hurt you.

Bella was in deep thought when I pulled her rather roughly out of the car, towards the beach.

This is the beach that Megan died at, that she died on, this was our beach.

"Wow, it's been only a few weeks but it feels like it was yesterday."

I let Bella go and walked down to the beach to the place where Megan finally laid, where she took her last breath, she was watching me from heaven guiding me, helping me; I just needed a little more help.

"Michael, we need to go, I promise we can come back." Bella said walking up behind me; I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard her.

I shouldn't be alive right now, I should've died with Megan, we could've been happy in heaven.

"Bella, I can't do this." I was sitting on the ground now staring into the ocean.

"Michael, you have to now, you're not giving up, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to give up. Once we help you I can go and you can go and find your mate, the one that you're meant to spend your life with."

You Bella, it's you, Megan was the girl, but it's you. She was meant for the human me, you're meant for the vampire me.

**Alice POV**

"Edward, I am going to Port Angeles, and if you go or not is your business." I blocked my thoughts from him so he couldn't see what was rushing through my mind.

I sang;

_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
she's got my heart tied in a knot  
and my stomach in a whirl, but  
even worse I can't stop calling her  
she's all I want n more...  
I mean damn what's not to adore_

"Alice, you can go, I will search around here and talk to the dogs, maybe they found something." He didn't love her, if he loved her he would go to Port Angeles to save her.

"ALICE! I LOVE HER! I CAN'T GO BECAUSE IF I SEE HER BODY DEAD AND LIFELESS, I REFUSE TO WALK AMOUNG THE HUMANS ON THIS EARTH! I WILL NOT GO AND SEE MY LOVE COMPLETELY DEAD!" He…yelled…at…me.

He has yelled at me before, but this was different, more hatred was poured into this world than anyone in the world could hold.

At this moment he was a true being of night; a true vampire.

**Bella POV**

"Michael, you have to now, you're not giving up, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to give up. Once we help you I can go and you can go and find your mate, the one that you're meant to spend your life with."

I cringed? Why would I cringe? He was my friend, a best friend, not someone that I was in love with.

"Bella, this is the place." Megan.

We spoke of her once, he told me about her, the love they shared, the things they did, everything he could remember he told to me. He told me I was like her.

"I'm sorry." Tears threatened to overflow; he was standing where his love died.

"Don't be, she would've wanted me to move on, be happy again, and I can't do that until I stop hurting you." I felt the double meaning to his words, it was subtle, not meant to be there, but it was, it screamed at me, telling me I needed to go.

He got up and started to walk back towards the actual port, the sun was setting just enough for the whole town to look beautiful and mysterious, it looked sort of like an old picture, filled with amazing things around each turn, amazing things each place the light hit.

**Edward POV**

My Bella was gone missing and my sister wanted to look twenty minutes down the road.

No, Bella was hidden somewhere where Alice couldn't see her, Bella was practically gone from the planet.

I shouldn't really have yelled at Alice like that, but it was just too hard for her to be telling me where to find Bella if she doesn't know for sure where she is. I can't chance missing Bella because of someone's guess.

I needed to be sure that I could find her, sure that I could save her, and sure that she would love me forever just as I loved her.

---

**Well everyone, tell me who you think Bella should be with when you review. This is now where the story makes its possible turning point, I need to know what readers think.**

**I hope to hear from everyone soon.**


	26. United

**Before you get too into the story:**

**TEN REVIEWS IS MADOTORY TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

---

We walked along the beach, hitting the port, the waves crashed upon the dark seaweed covered wood, and we walked at human speed, just looking around.

Sure it wasn't perfect, but it all looked perfect, if you looked, just glanced, when you opened your eyes though, you saw all the bad things.

Girls being stalked throughout the streets, people shoplifting, drunken men walking throughout the streets, all the bad things. You could see them all and all that you had to do was look.

"Michael, are you going to be okay?" It seemed like an appropriate question.

"Bella, I will be okay, but right now, I am not okay. I need to go, I'll meet you back there, trust me, and if you're not there I'll know." If this didn't work, I'd probably die tonight, I'd be killed by someone who doesn't want to kill me, who wants to be my friend.

"I'll see you later." I shivered involuntarily.

He hugged me a bit than ran off, a bit faster than human speed, but not too fast.

"Bye." I said and I knew he could hear me, but none-the-less it floated in the wind, alone.

Great; time to call a cab.

Abandoned hospital here I come!

I was walking past the Italian restaurant where Edwards and I first went, past the dress shop, past the warehouses, the rundown buildings, everything that I had refused after they left. I refused it all because it would open up the whole that wasn't yet sewn together, it would rip it open, and it would be agonizing to say the least.

I turned the corner slowly wanting to run away, start over completely, find new love, new friends, and all together new life. For the first time in what felt like a long time I wanted to die. Not for anyone else but myself, I wanted it, just for me, I was being selfish.

I walked forward a few more steps towards the next street but I stopped when I heard voices.

"Alice, she isn't here, I can't smell her and you can't see her, she just isn't here." Jasper sounded sad.

"Jasper, I know she's here, I just know it." She sounded sad too, I was causing all of this.

Jasper stared into her eyes for a few seconds and then gave in; Cullen men were most defiantly whipped.

"Thank you Jasper." I felt like I had just done something illegal, I watched a very private moment, well what felt like one.

Without thinking I ran past the street that they were standing in, towards the few cars that were parked along the road.

They ran at human speed after me, "Hello, who are you? We need your help." Alice was too nice.

If she wasn't a vampire she would probably be the one getting hurt.

I didn't talk to them I just ran to catch up with the taxi that was driving by.

Before I knew what was happening one of them grabbed me and ran faster than I'd ever gone, I was practically flying through the streets and into a dark ally.

"Set me down!" Why, it was simple, they wait until Michael is okay, I go back, and Michael is happy. Easy as freaking pie!

"Bella!!!" Leave it to Alice to squeeze me.

"Yes, Alice, now I need to breathe." That was all I could choke out before she set me down.

Jasper stood a few feet behind her with a questioning look on his face.

"Bella, why are you not scared? Any normal person would fear for her life right now, you were wandering around Port Angeles after being kidnapped, obviously not heading home." Leave it to Jasper to be rational.

**Michael POV**

"Bye." I could hear her say the single word, it lingered in the air, telling me to hurry, that I was falling in love with her.

Did I want to fall in love with Bella?

No, not necessarily, I loved Bella, a lot. But to be completely in love with Bella—well anyone—is betraying Megan.

I couldn't control love; and that scared me more than almost anything, it was a scary thing to face.

I was to the actual port quicker than a human; there were a few homeless men sitting in corners and some sellers standing in the corners of alleys, the gypsy's with their colorful long robes, everything here fit like pieces of a puzzle, sure some spots could fit into other puzzles but these pieces were just for this puzzle.

I walked up to a old lady with gray hair that flew in all directions, the first thing I noticed about her was the horrid smell that was radiating off of her; garbage.

"Hello there young one, now what might you need?" She was eyeing me like I was a criminal, odds are she was.

"I need help; I have a problem that needs to be fixed." I didn't know whether I could completely trust this lady, she seemed shady; the grey eyes that were hidden looked to hold many secrets.

"Now young man, if you are looking for help with things of the ordinary, you are most certain in the incorrect place." She smiled like a fox to its prey.

"It is most defiantly not normal; can I have your help?" She eyed me again, this time up and down, I could tell she wasn't very nice, but she was just what I needed.

"I will help, I hope you have some form of payment, I know whatever you need won't be easy." She sighed.

"Yes, I do my problem well it happened before I was born. I was cursed, and I need you to help me, I am about to hurt someone I do not want to hurt." She took the money I had in my hand and shook her head in agreement.

"Well, I believe I can help you, what is you curse?" She cackled?

Weird lady.

---

**TEN REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER! It takes like less than ten seconds.**

**Hey everyone, the story is getting closer to the end, it is not yet there, but it is approaching!**


	27. Uncursed, Explainations, Imprint

**TEN REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**

---

**Michael POV**

This lady was weird times fifty.

"Okay, well I have to do whatever someone says, I can't not, and I don't wanna hurt someone I love, I need you to fix it." If she didn't she wouldn't see tomorrow or the next day for that matter.

She looked half crazed.

"Sounds…appropriate. I will help, only in return you have a promise that must be kept, sort of a trade...if you will." A trade?

"What is the trade?" Simple enough, I'd be uncursed in no time.

The freaky lady got a faraway look in her eyes, "Now dear one, this love of yours, she will never be yours, you're forced to watch her fall in love again, live again, you love her no matter what way, you will be forced to watch her grow, with or without you. No matter what way you love her, she will and always will belong to another." Then the woman came back, she was awaiting my answer.

Bella would never be mine; I could have her as a little sister, not a lover. She could be happy with that one guy, and I could be happy knowing I would protect her.

I held out my hand, "That would be fine."

When the woman grabbed my hand my whole world went blacker than night, I was lost.

**Bella POV**

"Okay, well I hate to say this, but I can't leave. I mean I do want to, but I have well an obligation, so to speak, to fulfill, if I don't my friend could get hurt." Jasper was still looking at me funny.

"Um, Bella I can't see your future there is no way in hell I'm letting you leave." Alice sounded pretty angry.

"Alice, I do want to go, but I need to help Michael." Alice looked at my questioningly, "Okay Michael kidnapped me because he was told to, he has to do what he's told, always, now he's trying to fix that, but if he doesn't then well you'll never see my future again, but if he does, I can go home, him too, and I can be happy as I can. I mean it won't be much Edward still really doesn't love me, but it will be all good because Michael will be my best friend." By the end of my lecture-like rant I had to gasp for air, I had forgotten to breathe.

"Bella get control on your emotions or I'll put you asleep and kidnap you right back." Jasper sounded sorta mad at me.

"Look, I get it; you guys have been looking for me, thanks. But I need to help Michael, he's my friend." Alice was eyeing my skeptically.

"We're going with you." Wow, Alice, that was um, final.

"Well I don't know if that's a good idea, se um, if this doesn't work with Michael, he's gonna kill me." Alice still was watching me with no appearance of changing her mind.

"Bella, I. don't. care." That was um, nice?

"Alice, we're gonna need to call Edward before he finds a way from vampires to have heart attacks." Jasper said, keeping his voice free of all emotion.

"Mk." Alice had her phone out and was speaking at inhuman speed.

Within seconds the phone call was done, it was painfully fast, all I wanted to do at this second was see Edward, apologize for being so sad, I wanted to see Edward and feel love again.

**Jacob POV**

Before Bella had been missing it was just her and I, we kissed and hugged, hell one day we probably would sleep together, sure that all sounded great, but Edward would always truly have her heart.

I was walking around La Push, just waiting for the call from someone saying they found Bella, saying that she was okay, that she could finally come home, but I saw someone, I didn't know who it was but it was someone that I intended to spend my forever with.

She was perfect; she looked like she was about fifteen, technically only one year younger than me; she had blonde hair that curled perfectly, and blue eyes deep as the sea, she was perfect.

I was too busy watching her to watch were I was going; I walked into a wall and fell backwards.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" She was perfect…she was talking to me.

"Um yeah, I was um yeah, I hit the wall." That was coherent.

"Yeah I saw, do you need help?" Her voice was like music.

"No, but, um, what's your name?"

She smiled and blushed, "I'm Rebecca Johnson, and you are?"

"Jake Black, well Jacob, but I go by Jake." Rambling.

"That's nice, well, um, you're very handsome." She flushed really red, it was really cute though.

"Thank you, do you maybe wanna see a movie on Friday?" Please say yes?!?!

"Aren't you like twenty?" She looked skeptical.

I laughed, "I'm only sixteen."

She looked embarrassed, "I think that can be arranged."

She held out her hand I was still laying on the floor; I took her hand and the second we touched a spark flew, she whipped her hand back and I fell back onto the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Rebecca said.

"It's fine, really, well do you live around here?" Please say yes!

"Yeah, I moved right next to my cousins, um Quil." No freaking way.

"I'm Quil's best friend, we'll be seeing a lot of each other," and I don't mind, "So I'll see you around, I need to go, but yeah, I'll stop by sometime."

"Okay, well by Jacob."

DAMMMN!

I heard the call as I was walking away, clear as day, we found Bella.

---

**Just to fill people in on Jacob, he found his imprint, so that is all resolved, Michael, well I can't tell you about him—sorry. Bella, Alice, and Jasper are going to wait for Michael.**

**TEN REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO, MY OTHER STORY NEEDS MORE REVIEWS TILL I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! Go!**


	28. Home

**Read the important notice at the bottom when you finish reading this chapter, please.**

---

**Bella POV**

I went with Alice and Jasper to the "hideout", Michael had yet to arrive and it was getting a bit late. I needed to find him, without him how could I be happy, I couldn't leave him here, he was my friend.

There was nothing underling; the minute I saw him, I thought he was cute, but now something has changed, he is my best friend; and I his.

"Alice, it's getting late, where is he?" If he wasn't hear soon I was going to look for him.

"Bella, I'll look for him, I can't see you, maybe I can see him...but if I can't, we're going home." Without Michael.

"Fine." I wasn't going to win this battle.

After a few minutes of silence Alice's eyes glazed over, nothing was shown, it was like crystal or the purest kind.

"Bella, let's go." With that Alice had me placed in her arms and we were running towards Michael, too get him, and go home.

**Michael POV**

I don't know if it's possible for a vampire to black out; but I did.

I think I was dying maybe, I saw my life flash before my eyes, all the moments that I was with my loved ones, hell even the people I hated, I watched my mom cry at my funeral, Megan die, I watched Bella and Victoria, I watched each second pass before my eyes, it all happened in mere minutes.

I saw my vision turned different colors, it was fading, the memories I wanted to see were fading away.,

"Alice, what's wrong with him?!" Someone said, it was familiar, but not.

"I don't know, I can see him, I shouldn't be able to see him at all…I mean I couldn't before. Jasper what's he feeling?" Alice?

"Nothing, no one in the room is feeling anything, It's like nothing I've ever experienced." Jasper?

There was someone crying.

I needed to be able to talk or make some noise.

They needed to know I was okay, that I wasn't dead.

**Bella POV**

I was overwhelmed to say the least, I was practically begging for Michael not to feel anything, no pain; nothing that could hurt him.

I didn't want to worry.

I didn't want Jasper to be crushed with the emotions.

I didn't want Alice to stress over her visions.

They couldn't feel anything; it was all blank to Jasper.

Before I got the chance to think anymore Michael groaned; it was strained and painful.

"Michael, are you okay? Michael you have to wake up so that we can go home." He had to wake up.

"Michael wake up, now!" A command.

He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up!

I couldn't control what happened next, I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, even though his skin was cold and hard, it was pleasant.

He groaned again and I let go.

"Bella, I can feel everyone again, he is happy and confused. Well now mainly confused." Jasper smirked.

"I get it, he doesn't know you guys either."

"Bella, Edward is waiting for you quite impatiently. I think we should take him to Carlisle now anyway, he'll know what to do." Edward.

My Edward.

"Alice, he still wants me…right?" I could barely squeak out the sentence, but it was a necessity.

"Bella, he most definitely does want you, in fact, well, you'll see." Thank you lord!

"Let's go, Jasper be careful with Michael please, he's my friend."

"Bella, I don't think I'll understand you ever, you find good in so many bad things, it is amazing. You truly are an amazing being, I hope I can call you my sister one day." Before anything else I grabbed Jasper in a hug, he was the big brother I wanted and never had.

"Thank you." With that I grabbed Alice and pulled her to a cab.

We were going home to my Edward.

The car ride was silent—mainly because of the cab driver though, we couldn't really talk about supernatural things with him possibly listening in—we'd be committed.

"Alice, I'm nervous."

"Bella, you'll be fine, um, make sure to breathe and also, Jacob imprinted, everyone is sad, well was, but yeah remember to breathe." I smiled, I'd probably be dazzled.

"Thanks." That was the extent of our conversation though.

We pulled up to the house about the same time as Jasper and Michael, but they weren't on my mind, I saw Edward standing outside in front of the door.

I jumped out of the cab, quite gracefully I might add, and ran to him. This wasn't a, oh I missed you hug, this hug was more special than that, it was an, if you ever let me go I will die.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I…I'm just sorry." I still hadn't let him go yet.

I was crying into his shirt, I never wanted to let go, and I didn't care.

"Bella, I love you more than anything, and I will always love you, no matter what, and I'm sorry, I will never leave you again, hell, I'll never put you down. I'm sorry." I had stopped crying and I was looking into his eyes, I saw everything, every apology, every I'm sorry, and every I love you.

"Edward, I love you, nothing can change that ever." I kissed him, it was different from the rest, it was passionate and demanding, I needed him in my life always not even Death himself could take him away, he was mine.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but I'm going to be leaving now." Michael was standing behind us.

"No you're not Michael, you're staying, and I'll hide you in my closet if I have to." Edward laughed and Michael just smiled.

"Michael, we would be glad to have you here, you would need to stick to our diet, but I assure you, you are welcome." Carlisle to the rescue!

"I would love to stay. Bella is like my little sister and I really would like to be able to stay near her." Michael was another brother.

"Yippee!" Edward was still clinging to me.

"Bella I think that it might be a good time for us to go somewhere else." I nodded, I'd go anywhere with him.

"Make sure you both are back in time for Bella to eat." I laughed a bit and Edward just stared into my eyes; watching my soul dance.

---

**Important!**

**I am very sorry for not updating, I feel horrible, I started cheerleading, it's five days a week, sometimes Saturdays, and well I've been busy, my grandma has me being really healthy and it takes up a lot of time. I know that's not a really good accuse but it is the truth. Thanks to all that waited patiently, thank you guys from the bottom of my heart.**


	29. The End

**Alice POV**

Edward and Bella were going to be getting married, I saw it, it was set in diamond, and this future was unavoidable and undeniable.

Even if it was avoidable no one in their right or wrong mind would not want it; it was beautiful, unimaginably so.

_***Vision***_

_Edward was grinning like a fool standing at the altar with Emmett and Jasper standing behind him, I was standing across from Edward, while Bella was walking down the aisle, with a big white dress and Carlisle on her arm, her dress glittered and shimmered with each step._

_She looked absolutely fabulous._

_Charlie would have been proud of her, immensely so._

_When Bella got up to Edward things stopped, you felt the love and adoration radiating off of them, it was amazing, nothing could compare._

"_Do you Isabella Marie Swan take this Edward Anthony Cullen to be you loftily wedded husband?"_

"_I do." Those simple words changed everything, the room practically glowed._

"_And do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your loftily wedded wife?"_

_The simple 'I do' made everyone shine and smile, they were truly a couple made in heaven itself._

_Edward quickly smiled at me, acknowledging the thoughts that passed through my mind, then kissed Bella. _

_Husband and Wife._

_***Vision***_

Jasper was watching my expressions, he was overfilled with the happiness that was coming off of me, and he just smiled and kept watching, waiting for my next move.

"Alice I love you." He was perfect.

"I love you too Jazzy, always." He just smiled and kissed me.

We would all live happily ever after. **(A/N: I had to put that there, it was so cute)**

**Bella POV**

Edward was looking me; into my eyes, he was watching me, we didn't say anything, but it wasn't needed.

It was, dare I say it, perfect.

"Leave now, or I swear Bella will be shopping, without you, for a very long time." Alice was sure one to get to the point.

I think that Alice added something only for Edward because within mere seconds we were running to an unknown destination.

**Edward POV**

I was taking her to our meadow, I would never let her go, mine for eternity, I needed her by me for the rest of my existence, and I would marry her.

"Bella we're here." She looked at me with her big brown eyes, each time she looks at me I fall in love all over again.

"Edward, thanks for bringing me here, I haven't been here in awhile." Her smile was better than the sweetest blood.

"I'd do anything for you." I really would.

"I would to Edward; I'd do anything for you." I sighed, she was perfect.

"Bella I love you, I would like to spend forever in your arms. I want you to be with me always,"I quickly got down on one knee with a ring in my hand, "I love you more than anything, Bella will you marry me?"

After a few painfully slow seconds she answered, "Of course!"

**Bella POV**

I was getting married to Edward.

"I love you so much Edward, nothing can change that." He crashed his lips into mine.

The kiss wasn't urgent, it was full of love and compassion, full of innocence and completely beautiful.

"I love you too Isabella." I sighed, he was perfect.

---

**Hey, this was the last chapter, I couldn't think of another way to end this story, I tried, I really did. But nothing really fit. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story while it was going on, and that people will continue to enjoy the story in the future.**

**Thanks a whole bunch!**

**~Kayla**


End file.
